The Cabin by the Lake
by Tobit
Summary: Jake is a young man with a healthy imagination ready to leave home behind and start college. His two female best friends invite him to spend one of his last weekends at a cabin by the lake. Kitty and Marley are both incredibly hot, and he can't help but imagine being with either one of them. But don't be mistaken. This is not a love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

**Cabin by the Lake**

**Don't own Glee. Don't own characters. Everybody's 18+ **

* * *

Jake was finally happy to see the weekend after a long hot summer Friday. As he stood at the door to his house he thought about everything he wanted to do that night. First he would shower, then probably just relax in the air-conditioning, then maybe go outside and stare up at the stars. He thought that those things might be kind of lonely, so he decided to figure out what everyone else was doing.

There wasn't a lot of time left before he left for college. He had to take advantage of all the time he had left to spend with his friends. Although he was initially excited about leaving Ohio behind and spending four years in a big city, he wasn't entirely sure he was making the right choice. He had built a life and a home here, was it the right thing to just leave it all behind?

Jake unlocked the door and walked inside, throwing the keys down in the bowl by the door. "Anybody here?" he called out. No one answered.

With the clock ticking on his departure, he had been smothered by motherly-love the last few days. He was happy to have some time alone.

He went to the bathroom and was just about to turn on the shower when he heard his phone buzz in his pants pocket. He thought about ignoring it, but decided it might be important so he picked it up.

He saw an image of Kitty above the popup saying "New Text Message." Jake smirked to himself, if Kitty was texting him it was sure to be interesting. It read:

"Hey Jake! What are your plans for this weekend? I was thinking about taking a small road trip up to my family's cabin by the lake. I thought you might like to join me before you leave us all behind for the bright lights in NYC. What do you think?"

Kitty was Jake's friend from high school. They both had gotten jobs at the same store in the mall for the summer. So they had been spending a lot more time together when before they were just kind of casual acquaintances.

Jake had something of a crush on Kitty. He would always stare into her expressive hazel eyes, and would look forward to seeing her gigantic smile every day. He loved it when she would run by him while helping a customer and her long blonde hair would float along behind her like a comet's tail. She was always talking about health food and new exercises she would do, and it paid off because she had an incredibly hot little body.

They had developed something of a flirtatious relationship. They had a friendly banter and pushed the envelope with their flirtations, but they never actually did anything about it like go on a date. The closest they ever got was kissing at a big work party on the Fourth of July, however either Kitty was so drunk she had no memory of it happening, or she just preferred to pretend it never happened for some reason. In case it was the latter, Jake never mentioned it for fear of it getting weird between them.

He was suspicious because Kitty was very flirtatious with a lot of different guys he had seen around her. There were always older college guys coming into the store and waiting to be helped by her. If she ever did date or hook-up with any of them, it didn't last long, because he never saw a lot of them again.

Even if Kitty was experienced, that didn't stop Jake from thinking about her hot body that night when they kissed. Her lips tasted like strawberries mixed with alcohol. It was heavenly.

Jake didn't want to seem too eager by answering her text right away. So he got into the shower and started washing his body, still thinking about Kitty. He thought about her fit body and what she would look like naked. He felt his cock get hard and he started to jerk off.

He imagined walking into his kitchen and seeing her there. She's wearing a yellow summer dress, and she doesn't see him walking up behind her. He sees himself push the thin straps of the dress off of her shoulders, and it falls to the ground and she's naked. He kisses her neck and she squirms in pleasure backing up into him.

He can smell her perfume as if it were really happening. He imagines running his hands over the taut muscles of her body, and over her pert breasts. He feels her nipples growing harder against his fingertips, and she moans out that she wants him. The last image he has in his mind before he cums is him bending her over and entering her with his cock.

He jerked through his orgasm and heard his phone start buzzing again. Perfect timing he thought to himself. He got out of the shower and to see if Kitty had anything else to say.

"Marley's coming too. It'll be just the three of us. Come on, it'll be fun. The weather's supposed to be awesome. ;)"

Jake smiled at the text. That was made the decision for him.

Marley was Kitty's best friend. How the two ended up friends, he had no idea. They were different in almost every way. But if there was any other girl that could convince him to go away for the whole weekend it would be Marley.

Marley didn't work at the store with Kitty and Jake, but she always seemed to be around. She was taller than Kitty, and she had paler skin. Her attitude was always sparkly and upbeat, and Jake found that to be very cute. She had long brown hair that went down to her waist, almost never styling it any extravagant way, remaining natural. She would wear sweaters even in the summertime, and of course this meant that Jake was not really familiar with her body, it gave her like a sexy librarian mystique.

Marley was much shyer around him than Kitty. Jake got along with her, but they didn't have the flirtmance like him and Kitty. It some ways though, it made him fonder of Marley for being so reserved. They were able to build a friendship based on other things. Jake and Marley shared a love of music and were always exchanging CDs with each other expanding their interests.

Even though she was very shy, she always came across as being very curious about sex. Many times Jake had eavesdropped on conversations between her and Kitty, and she would never stop asking questions about how things worked and what felt good. Everything about her screamed "virgin" but that wasn't a bad thing.

Jake wandered into his kitchen thinking about the possibilities of a private weekend with these two amazing girls. He suddenly realized he hadn't yet responded to Kitty's texts, so he typed out, "Count me in!"

"Well pack a bag, we'll swing by in 15 minutes." Jake laughed to himself. Then a second message appeared. "Pack plenty of sunscreen. We don't have any. We're gonna need your help."

The images in his brain of Kitty, Marley, bikinis, and rubbing sunscreen all cause another erection to start poking out from under his towel. He cursed himself and wondered if this was going to create a problem for him this weekend.

Jake grab a quick snack and threw a bag together when he heard his doorbell ring. Kitty and Marley were early and he was still in a towel. When they kept pressing it impatiently he decided to just go with it. He answered the door to Kitty's smiling face.

"What the hell Jake?" Kitty said. She was wearing a yellow summer dress just like the one he had imagined in the shower. And just like his imagination the little points poking out from her breasts told him she was not wearing a bra.

Jake remembered his fantasy vividly, but he also remembered that he was wearing a towel so he put that out of his mind. "You're early."

Kitty laughed and let herself in. When she walked past him, he saw Marley had been standing just off to the side quietly. She smiled and waved. Jake ushered her in and gave her a light hug. "Hey Marley."

Marley blushed. "Hi," she replied. Marley looked amazing in a blue t-shirt and jeans, and thanks to the hug Jake found out that she smelled amazing too.

Kitty piped up and said, "I know we're a bit early, but as soon as you agreed to come, this one over here ran to the car and couldn't wait to come over."

Marley blushed again and looked away. "Nature is exciting. I can't wait to see it."

"You know what, I feel the same way. Sorry I'm a moron who forget to put clothes on." Jake replied.

"Don't worry. I'm just being silly."

Kitty looked at the two of them and raised an eyebrow. "So are you planning on getting dressed or not?" She asked. "Because if you're not, I bet there are a lot of things on high shelves you could reach up to try and get. Or maybe you can bend over and clean the floor."

Jake rolled his eyes at Kitty. She stuck out her tongue at him.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Marley interrupted and sprinted down the hall not waiting for an answer.

Kitty watched her go past, turned to Jake and said, "Alone at last…"

Jake knew she was joking, so he just laughed and said, "I gotta get dressed. We can leave as soon as I'm ready."

Jake went back to his room, closed the door, and started to scavenge his room for something to wear. He dropped the towel and walked around naked. Safe behind a closed door, he looked down at his growing erection. He kept smelling Marley's perfume all over his body, and it was not helping him do things quickly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he pleaded with his body part, trying to empty his thoughts of Marley.

If this were some cheesy porn movie, Marley would have slipped into his bedroom by now to spy on his naked body. He could see her walk up to him in slow motion, and gently shush him to remind him that Kitty might hear. They would then of course kiss, and Marley's hands would wrap around his cock and start stroking it.

She would moan in joy from finally attaining something she had only imagine having. She would take off her shirt, and reveal her body to him for the first time. Jake would discover it was better than he imagined it was; breasts bigger, stomach tighter. She would drop to her knees in front of him and take him in her mouth. He'd watch in amazement as his head disappeared between her lips. He'd feel a climax building and Marley would be able to tell instantly and give him one last suck. She'd look up at him with those big blue eyes as he'd pull out and shoot his load all over her face and tits.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GET DRESSED ALREADY!" Kitty shouted from the kitchen. "DO I HAVE TO COME UP THERE?"

Jake looked around at his empty room. The towel that was around his waist before was now cover in his cum. He knew he'd have to keep himself under control from that point on, or the weekend could turn out badly for him.

Jake threw on a shirt and shorts quickly, grabbed his bag, and found the girls had (in his absence) broken into the stash of beer in his fridge. They were all underage, but Jake had a reasonably good fake ID and lackluster parental supervision most of the time. "Girls slow down! Unless you want me to drive or something."

"I'll be fine," said Kitty slapping his bicep as she walked by.

"I'm okay to drive." Marley announced. "I only just opened this. I took just a sip. You can have it Jake! If you want…" Jake took the beer from her and they shared smiles.

"Okay if that's settled, let's go!" Kitty replied. She chugged the rest of her beer.

Jake watched the girls walk out to the car, and he collected the rest of the case of beer and any other alcohol in the vicinity. He had a feeling that this weekend would be worth any punishment he'd get for taking it all.

Outside they finished packing up Kitty's car and everyone got inside. The girls got in the front leaving Jake sitting in the back. Jake didn't mind the separation; in fact he decided to use the room to lie down and rest up. It had been a long week.

Marley started the car and started on the journey down the road. As they left town and entered the wilderness, Jake considered exactly what he was leaving behind by going away for college.

The two girls were having a wonderful time up front. Kitty would give directions and point out silly landmarks on the side of the road. For the most part though, the conversation was standard road trip fodder.

"So when do you actually move?" Marley asked Jake through the rearview mirror.

"In two weeks." Jake admitted.

"What part of the city is the University in?" Kitty asked joining in.

Jake smiled at her seeing how the setting sun illuminated her blonde hair. "Bronx, I think," he answered. "I'm preparing myself for asshole Yankee fans around every corner. I'm thinking of just hiding in the opera house during game nights."

"I… love opera." Marley said meekly.

"Jeez you're not even changing timezones but I feel like you're gonna be on the other side of the world. Kinda feels like you're running away," said Kitty bluntly.

Jake laughed. "If I was running away, would I have come with you this weekend?"

Kitty also laughed, but she turned back front and put on a pair on sunglasses. "You're only here because you want to get in our pants."

"Fine, you're right," he tried to sound sarcastic enough in case this was one of Kitty's jokes, but honest enough in case it wasn't, "but what does that say about you? You were the one that invited me."

"Suuuuuure Jake, I invited you because I want your cock. It's not like I can't get that from literally any guy that walks into the store on any day."

"Ouch."

Kitty turned around with a smile, "We invited you because you can carry heavy bags and build a fire and stuff like that." Marley giggled along with Kitty's statement.

Kitty and Marley then started talking about girl stuff, Jake wasn't really paying attention. It got harder and harder to keep his eyes open while listening to the girls talk endless about things that did not concern him. Plus there was the mesmerizing color of the setting summer sun.

He wasn't sure how much later it was, but Jake felt himself awake with no idea of how long he had been out. They seemed to be on the same forest road headed to the lake. There were some murmurs and music on the radio, but no more girl talk in the front seat. In fact, Kitty had moved from the front seat to sit next him.

"I thought I would join you," she said in a whisper. "You looked so comfortable."

"How did you get back here without waking me?"

"Well my name is Kitty, I guess I move like one."

Jake looked forward and saw Marley driving and not giving them any attention. "Okay." Jake said, and shifted his body to make sure Kitty had enough room.

Kitty and Jake both sat with their backs against the doors facing each other. With her knees tucked up under her chin, Kitty's dress was in a position that ended up revealing a bit of her underwear. Jake saw it of course; it was hard to look away. Jake also focused on the rise and fall of Kitty's chest as she breathed in and out in relaxed breathes. Jake felt a strong feeling in his groin, and his pants felt tighter.

Jake tried to dismiss the thoughts, but he grew distracted by her lips, shining bright with lip-gloss. He got the urge to kiss her. He wanted to feel her lips against his again. He wanted to feel those lips around his cock. He was starting to no longer care about impropriety. He thoughts were cloudy with desire for Kitty.

Kitty turned and her eyes met Jake's. "What are you looking at?" She asked suddenly.

"You." Jake replied, almost as if not in control of his voice.

Kitty gave a sly smile. "Jake I will never understand you." She continued to look at him. "Are you gay?"

That was a surprise. "What?" Jake started laughing at the shock. "No… of course not. Why would you even think that?"

"Because you never made a move on me…" Kitty said. "You are probably the only guy who's gotten this close to me and never made that move… so I assumed you were gay or something."

Jake gave a blink of confusion. "We kissed at the party on the Fourth. I always assumed I was bad or something and that's why you never brought it up."

She looked dumbfounded. "WE KISSED? You and me? WHAT?" Her brow furrowed in confusion and her eyes darted back and forth as if replaying events in her mind's eye. "I remember the party, but I don't remember kissing you." She reached over and hit him. "Why didn't you just say something then?"

"If you regretted it, I didn't want to seem like a creeper and ruin our friendship. I wasn't sure how you'd react."

Kitty looked at him with a sympathetic pout. "Oh sweetie, I was smashed that night; probably drunker than I've ever been ever. I barely remember getting home. I had a hangover for days." She tried to explain. "Did it really happen? You're not fucking with me?" She asked again.

"Yeah." Jake replied.

Kitty laughed to herself. "Well … shit."

The car went quiet. Marley was still driving completely unaware.

Jake looked back at Kitty, "Did you really think I was gay?" he asked her kind of hurt.

"It was either that or brood about the hot guy who might not be into me."

The car went silent again. "You never made a move on me either," Marley said with a level of confidence Jake had never seen in her. "I would have drop my panties and been in your bed in a second, but you never said anything."

Jake suddenly felt like the car was ten times smaller. He never felt claustrophobic, but there was a first time for everything. "Oh" was all he could say to Marley.

Jake suddenly reevaluated his whole life to this point. He had let his fears get in the way of things he truly wanted. Preferring to live in fantasy worlds where he was some suave player. But in his defense, he said, "If you girls were really interested you could have said something too."

The girls realized he was right about that at least. Maybe on some level they had the same problems as him: so afraid of being hurt that they put up walls. Kitty acted like a bitch, Marley was meek and shy. Jake felt horrible.

Suddenly Kitty's blank expression turned into a smile. She lowered her knees and sat on them while facing Jake. She broke the silence, "Well, now that that's out of the way…" She started to slowly lift the hem of her dress until it was barely covering her panties. "… what should we do about it?"

Jake tried to think of something witty to say, but the sight of Kitty's purple panties left him speechless. He watched as her hands ran up and down her thighs before dancing over the fabric of her panties. She toyed with the elastic while watching Jake watch her.

Jake's dick was very hard and begging for attention. Kitty noticed it and announced loudly, "Well would you look at that. Jake's been holding out on us."

Marley looked through the rearview mirror at the tent in his shorts and said, "Don't use it all up, I've got seconds."

The girls laughed with each other, and Jake was unsure of what to do next.

Kitty brought her hands to the top of her dress and lifted the whole thing over her head. "I've seen the way you look at me, Jake. You've been undressing me in your mind for years." She lowered her arms and gave Jake a good look at her body.

Kitty's breasts bounced gently with the movement of he car, and her nipples were poking out begging to be played with. Jake undid his seatbelt and leaned into Kitty taking a nipple in his mouth. He started off with a little bite to get her attention before sucking it to take the pain away.

Kitty took a deep breath as Jake ran his hands over her body. She went rigid and arched into his touch. "Oh that feels good." She held Jake's head against her chest. "I've been waiting for this for so long." She ran her fingers through his curly hair.

Jake kissed his way up her chest to her neck, her chin, and finally her lips. Passion took over as they kissed. Jake pulled away, but Kitty had a look of determination that frightened him a little. She jumped at him and yanked down his shorts and underwear. Jake's erection popped out, and Kitty immediately wrapped her fingers around it and began moving up and down.

"Holy shit, Jake, you're huge!" Kitty said as her hand continued jerking him. "Serious Marley, you won't believe this thing."

Marley looked back through the mirror and a huge eager smile came across her face, then she remember she was driving and forced her eyes back on the road. "Sorry. I can't crash the car and kill us before I have that inside me."

Kitty continued to run her hands gently up and down his shift feeling all the veins and such. Jake massage Kitty's bare back and started focusing on her panty-clad ass. He wanted to see more of her, but he would have to wait for that, he knew.

She then leaned her head over his cock and let her hair fall all around her head obscuring what was happening. Jake only felt as she took his cock in her mouth, her lips sliding all around the head and down its sides.

Kitty's mouth felt amazing around Jake's shaft. Those lips felt even better than he had imagined. She took him in all the way, her lips reaching the base, before she took it out again slowly using her tongue the whole way.

Kitty tossed her hair to one side so Jake could see her face. Without much pause, she slipped him back into her mouth and Jake thought seeing her work made it way hotter.

Jake placed one of his hands behind her head as she continued to take him in very deep. Jake could feel her speeding up her licks, and he also noticed that her free hand was between her legs. Kitty was playing with herself while sucking Jake's cock. She was giving into to lust.

Jake saw Kitty release his cock as she sat up growing more focused on fingering herself. Jake brought his hand to the outside of her panties and felt her fingers hard at work underneath. She let Jake lower them down to her knees, and she pulled her hand away to show him how wet she was. Jake felt for himself, and she rocked against his hand.

She pinched one of her nipples with one hand and grabbed his cock with the other. With each movement of his fingers against her slit, Kitty responded with a tug on Jake's cock. Jake finally slipped his middle finger inside her pussy, and it caused Kitty to lose her rhythm with his cock.

Jake slipped in a second finger, and used his thumb to toy with her clit. Kitty almost came from that alone, but regain composure enough to lean forward and kiss him with tongues this time while stroking his cock even faster.

Jake felt his orgasm coming on strong, and judging by her moans Kitty's was on its way too. They could hold back no more and Jake exploded over her hand and chest, and as her thighs clamped down on his hand, she broke their kiss and screamed loudly.

They stared into each other's eyes while coming back down. Jake pulled out his fingers and offered them to Kitty. She stayed there kneeling, sucking her own juices of his fingers. Jake's cum continued to drip down her chest, so soon she stopped and marveled at the size of his load.

Kitty smiled and then leaned forward to lick the last remnants of orgasm off of his fading erection. Then she picked up her discarded panties and used them to wipe herself down.

"Wow," was all she could say. Jake just smiled. Kitty put her dress back on, but without her panties of course. When she finished, she buckled her seatbelt and sat back like nothing had happened. It didn't last long because soon she was giggling at him and saying, "You shouldn't stay like that. A cop could see, and I'm sure what we did broke the law."

Jake looked down and saw his pants were still around his ankles and his flaccid cock was out for the entire Ohio wilderness to see. He quickly grabbed his pants and pulled them up.

"Awwwww" Marley spoke up from the driver's seat. Jake and Kitty both looked forward quickly and saw that Marley was driving with only one hand because her second hand was occupied elsewhere. She had her jeans undone and she was playing with herself up there. She said, "Don't worry, I'm being careful. I just couldn't help it. It was so sexy."

Everyone got a good laugh at that. Kitty climbed into the front passenger seat, and Jake got a good look at her naked pussy peeking out from under her dress as she moved about the small car. When she was safely in the seat, she turned back and asked, "Having fun?"

"Damn right," Jake answered. "I might not be able to walk for a few hours."

"Well fine. You can just sit there while Marley has her turn," teased Kitty. Marley giggled in excitement. Kitty continued, "And I know for a fact that she's great with her tongue."

Jake looked on in shock. Kitty continued staring at him while she started petting Marley's hair. "Oh did you not know about that? Well let me tell you …"

All of a sudden Kitty's words were drowned out by the sound of a very loud car horn. Jake jerked in surprise as he saw Kitty leaning over Marley to get at the wheel horn. "STAY IN YOUR OWN LANE ASSHOLE!"

Marley looked incredibly nervous, completely dissimilar to the sexy look she had before. She looked back at him in the rearview and said to Kitty, "I think you just woke up Jake."

Jake looked around confused. He realized what had happened. "I was dreaming?"

The girls started laughing. Kitty said, "You better have been dreaming because otherwise we have to have a talk about you having sex moan Tourettes."

Jake felt incredibly embarrassed and hoped it was only moans the girls had heard from him. "How long was I out?"

"Long enough." Marley spoke up with a blush.

Jake just wanted to get out of the car and hide, and soon the sight of the cabin by the lake told him they had arrived. The girls got out of the car first, and he took a few seconds to make sure they wouldn't see his boner when he stood up.

Jake watched the girls walk empty handed into the cabin. Jake had a private conversation with himself, reminding himself that these girls were his friends, and he shouldn't be constantly imagining them as cock-hungy sluts or something.

Kitty and Marley poked their heads out from the door to the cabin and interrupted Jake's soliloquy. Marley took a few steps outside and her long brown hair got caught by the wind. She held her arms against her body, maybe because she was cold or maybe because she was hiding her body from him. She called out, "Are you coming in?"

Jake found Marley's shyness endearing, and he was as attracted to her for it as he was to Kitty for her boldness. Kitty also took a few steps out and yelled, "Hey as long as you are out there still: carry in all our bags."

The girls laughed and went inside again. Jake went around to the trunk and opened it to find a mass of bags inside. As he leaned in he saw that one bag had come open and scattered its contents across the whole trunk. He pulled out the other sealed bags, and by process of elimination found the culprit.

The bag was obviously one of the girls'. Jake examined it more closely, and saw the name on the tag said Marley. Jake picked up one of the bikinis that had fallen out and looked forward to seeing Marley wear it. Jake smiled to himself as he imagined her lying in the sun on the beach by the lake, her pale body covered in sunscreen shining in the sunlight. He thought of her running around and jumping into the lake making the water cling to her body. Jake imagined himself sitting on the beach with her seeing each droplet of water travel all the way down her tall frame.

This was going to be a wonderful weekend, he thought.

Jake returned the bikini to the bag and picked up some of her underwear. Jake had seen women's underwear before. He worked in a mall after all; they sell it there. He didn't have some weird panty fetish, but after his recent fantasies this article intrigued him. In his hands were a satin and lace bra with matching thong panties. They were black and soft. He never thought Marley would wear something like this, put as he felt the fabric he started to picture it.

His mind filled with images of her standing in a generic cabin bedroom slowly sliding the panties up her thighs to cover her perfect pussy. She would then put on the bra and it would lift up her breasts and given them the most perfect roundness. In his mind, he's there too and she's dressing so slowly to tease him.

He carefully put them back into the bag and threw in all the rest of her clothes. He was almost done when something that was tangled in a tank top fell out with a thud. Jake picked up the mysterious item and saw that it was a long pink vibrator. He nearly dropped it from the surprise. He actually pinched himself to make sure it was not another of his fantasies. It wasn't. Marley had brought a vibrator with her.

There was little Jake could do to stop his imagination from inventing scenarios of her using it. He imagined her lying back on a white silk bed sheet surround by candles with her brown hair scattered across the pillows. She was of course wearing the bra and panties from before and slowly running the vibrator over her pale body. Her body covered with goosebumps responded to the sensations as she lowered the device to her pussy. Her body would squirm in anticipation tangling the sheets all around her. She'd grab her breast and plunge the vibrator under her panties letting her slit feel he buzz.

She would release a moan as she'd rubbed the toy up and down against her. When she couldn't take it anymore she pull out one of her breasts and pinch the nipple before slipping the vibrator into her pussy soaking it in her desire. She'd moan harder, maybe even swear, basking it the ecstasy. When her orgasm finally arrives, there is a thin layer of sweat coating her pale body, and screams and loses control.

Jake stared at the toy in his hands with smile. He packed it in the bag with the rest of her clothes. He realized he had already broken his promise to himself to stop fantasizing, but it seemed like fate was against him. Why else would a vibrator just stare him in the face like that? It was cruel.

He closed and locked up the car, gathered up all the supplies and luggage, and walked inside. Once inside, he put everything down on the couch. He saw Marley on the balcony overlooking the lake, so he grabbed a beer and went to join her.

"You took a long time." Marley said when Jake arrived.

He handed her a beer. "Some of your things fell out in the trunk. I had to sort that out. No big deal." He wondered if she would be honest and it could lead to something.

Marley laughed. "Must be that new duffel. Some many zippers, I'm never sure if I've gotten them all."

Jake was confused. The bag he examined was old. "Your bag is new?"

"Yeah. My old one was getting kind a ratty so I got a new one not that long ago. I'm surprise you even knew it was mine."

"It had you're name on it." Jake replied.

Marley thought hard to herself and then realized, "Oh wait, that bag was Kitty's. She said her luggage wasn't big enough, so I gave her my old one. I totally forgot."

Jake was amazed. It had been Kitty's bag. Those things in it were Kitty's. Suddenly he replayed all of his fantasies. Kitty was now lying on the beach with that bikini hugging her body, running in the water, getting soaked. It was Kitty now teasing him by slowly dressing herself in lingerie. Lastly, it was Kitty now playing with herself on the bed, pinching her nipples, her blonde hair scattered across the pillows, riding that vibrator to orgasm. Jake could only smile.

"Well then," Jake spoke with a chuckled. "I guess you don't have to worry. It wasn't any of your stuff that fell out."

Marley looked relieved. "Good." She smiled and turned to walk back inside. "I would be so embarrassed if you had to handle my underwear or something."

"Yeah … or something." Jake murmured.

Marley heard him. "What?" she asked.

"Where's Kitty?" he asked hoping she'd think he had said that the first time.

"Bathroom."

"Cool."

They stood in silence for a moment before Kitty came out into the kitchen and poured herself a beer. She looked at Jake staring at her and grew confused. Jake just nudged Marley on the shoulder and they both went inside.

Kitty held her drink aloft and announced, "Here's to a great weekend!" The others raised their drinks along with her. She then hooked her iPod up to the stereo and turned it up. She started to shake and sway to the music.

Jake watched as her ass bounced around in that short dress and he smiled. "Anybody want to cook something?" He said not taking his eyes off of it.

"I can cook something," Marley offered and looked around the pantry for something to make.

"Thanks" Jake said and sat down on a stool in the kitchen continuing to watch Kitty dance along with watching Marley cook. Jake watched as Marley bent down to pick things out of the supplies that they had brought. He saw her jeans pull tightly against her ass and ride down the more she bent. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the top of a little blue thong poke out from her jeans.

Marley turned around and faced Jake while cutting up some vegetables. Now her t-shirt started to hang down from her neck. He was in just the right place to see all the way down to the bra holding her breasts.

He casually disguised his stares enough so that Marley remained unaware. He couldn't hide his giant smile though.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I'm just really excited for this weekend."

* * *

**more?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cabin by the Lake**

* * *

**2**

As the three of them finished their meal out on the balcony, they basked in the warm summer air. The moon had lit up the entire area and they could see its reflection clearly in the lake below. The only sounds to be heard were the hums from the stereo inside. They had truly gotten away from it all. They were completely content.

"So what do we do now?" Marley asked while topping off everybody's glasses.

"I'm not sure," Kitty said as she sat back in her chair and gazed into the night sky. Jake gazed too, but not at nature, Kitty was reclining in such a way that her dress pulled tight on her upper body and he could see the points of her nipples thanks to the cold air.

"I have an idea," announced Jake. The girls snapped their heads in his direction. "Let's grab a couple extra drinks, go down to the lake, light a fire, and enjoy ourselves down there."

Both girls' faces lit up in happiness and excitement. "What a great idea!" Marley exclaimed.

"I know," Jake said already getting up, "that's why I proposed it."

"I knew we brought you along for a good reason" Kitty said quickly deflating Jake's ego somewhat.

They cleaned up what was left of their dinner, grabbed some more drinks from the kitchen, and assembled blankets and supplies to help start a fire. Finally, they locked up the cabin and headed down to the lake.

The path down to the lake was steep and dark, but it was so worth it to see that way the moon and water was revealed when the trees finally opened up. All three stopped in place to take it all in.

"Wow," said Marley.

"It's amazing," said Kitty.

Jake didn't say anything but he agreed with their assessments. He stepped forward and searched for a good place to build a fire. The girls threw down their things and opened up a bottle of hard liquor while Jake lit the fire.

The flames started to grow in strength. Marley broke the silence. "I know it's a little late to be voicing concerns, but isn't it too hot out to make a fire and make it more hot out?"

"But it's so pretty!" Kitty teased.

The three sat quietly by the fire under the stars for a few minutes before they all started to realize that the beach they were on was deserted except for them.

"This place is empty" Marley said speaking the thoughts everyone was thinking. "Aren't there other cabins with people in them?"

"There are," said Kitty, "but maybe there filled with old people who went to bed at 10 o'clock." She then jumped up and opened another bottle of booze. She took a drink and passed it right to Marley.

Jake mostly stuck to beer, and he opened a can while the girls started talking about all kinds of things. They eventually started asking Jake more questions about his upcoming move, but the drunker they got the more varied and random the topics became.

Jake looked over and saw that thanks to the alcohol, the girls were no longer sitting upright, they were laying flat against the blankets next to each other looking up into the dark sky. The warm light from the fire bathed their bodies in an orange glow and they looked so peaceful. Jake's mind recalled all of his dreams from earlier in the day. Now more than ever he was regretting his decision to move so far away. He was really going to miss these girls.

As Jake was broken out of his reverie, he realized the current topic of conversation between the girls was sex.

"Is it true what they say?" Marley asked him suddenly. "Do guys really think about sex constantly?"

They both stared at him waiting for him to answer. Jake crafted his answer carefully. "Not … all the time." That was a lie, at least in his case.

"But how often do **you** specifically think about sex?" Marley pushed him for more.

Jake could only laugh. "Alright… Pretty often." He hoped some honesty would make them leave him alone.

It did not work. "Have you ever thought about having sex with us?" Kitty asked. Marley laughed but clearly wanted to know the answer too. Jake took too long thinking up the best way to answer that question, so Kitty kept talking. "Oh my GOD, you totally have. I can see it on your face!"

"Maybe you should take it as a … compliment?"

The girls just laughed.

Jake tried to defend himself. "Girls, it's hard…"

"Oh I bet it's hard" Kitty interrupted.

"I'M A GUY! It's not like I can control it." This weekend so far wasn't going the way Jake had hoped. He didn't want the girls to think he was some giant pervert.

"I knew you were in to me from the day we met." Kitty said dealing with the situation rather well.

Marley was still busy thinking. "What is it about men and boobs?"

Jake looked back over at her still flat on her back on the blanket, only now she was cupping her own breasts. He stammered out a couple of confused syllables, "Uhhh, weeee ummm."

"I mean, mine aren't even that big, but you've been staring at them since we got to you house this afternoon." Marley sat up to look at Jake. "You were even staring at them when I was making dinner."

Jake was busted. "Oh … sorry."

"I'm not mad. It's very flattering, I'm just confused."

"You stare at my chest every chance you get too," Kitty added. "Mine aren't that big either." She laughed and grabbed a breast in each hand through her dress pushing them together to give herself more cleavage.

Jake blushed. "You both have amazing bodies." There was no use trying to hide his attraction to them anymore. He clearly had no been subtle with his leers before. "But I'm not, like, obsessed with you girls."

They clearly weren't interested in Jake's explanations, instead they seem to be comparing stories on when they had caught Jake looking at each of them.

Kitty said to Marley with a laugh, "Oh, whenever I wear a short skirt or dress like this one, he always tries to sneak a look up it. And I'm thinking: 'What is he looking for? Does he want to know what color my underwear is?'" She then got up on her knees and lifted her dress to show both Marley and Jake the clothing item in question. "They're purple as you can see."

Jake felt a bulge forming in his pants as Kitty laughed some more and lowered her dress. He felt extremely guilty. "How can I spin this in a way that won't make you girls hate me?"

Everything went quiet as the girls thought carefully about what had just transpired. Marley got up and sat down next to Jake. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and said, "Jake, we were only playing around. If we hated you or thought you were a creep, then we wouldn't have kept hanging out with you."

That made Jake feel a lot better.

Kitty added "Marley's right. We were just having some fun. You're a great guy and a really good friend."

Suddenly his good feelings were gone again. It was for an entirely different reason though. Just one simple word: FRIEND. All those dreams and fantasies of his would probably just remain dreams and fantasies. "Thanks," was all he said.

Thanks to the night being made sufficiently awkward, no one said anything for a few minutes. The only sounds were the cracks of the logs on the fire.

Suddenly, Kitty felt emboldened. She stood up and announced, "I think we should all go swimming."

Marley and Jake looked up at her in surprise. Marley said, "I'm not wearing a swimsuit under my clothes. And after all I've had to drink, I don't want to risk falling and breaking my neck on the steep path back to the cabin to get one."

Kitty's face turned into a sinister smile. "Well then I guess we should go skinny dipping." Before Jake or Marley could say anything, she reached behind her head and let down her long blonde hair. Then, she lowered both straps of her dress and started to lower it down her chest.

Jake sat there in complete surprise. He made sure to pinch himself to make sure this was not another of his dreams. It wasn't. This was really happening.

Kitty laughed at the dumbfounded look on Jake's face. She then dropped her dress completely to the sand revealing her body to Jake and Marley. The firelight bathed her naked torso in its light and Jake realized that it was far more amazing than he had imagined. Jake's erection grew in his pants. Kitty then grabbed her purple thong on either side. She took a deep breath to mentally prepare herself for going all the way, and lowered it down her slender legs.

She stood before the other two complete naked. Jake was surprise to see that Kitty had a smooth and waxed pussy, and her breasts were actually bigger than he had imagined them to be. Everything else about her was perfect as he expected. Her body was fit with tight muscles thanks to the exercise she got from cheerleading and dance during the school year.

Kitty was not ashamed of her body at all, but she didn't like being the only naked one. She ordered, "Come on you two. We're all friends here." She placed her dress and thong down on the blanket and darted for the water. As she dove in Jake and Marley got a nice view of her ass.

Jake once again reflected on the use of the word 'friend'. If this was what friends did then he should have made a lot more female friends in high school. He turned around to Marley who had stood up behind him.

"Oh alright then," she took a couple drunken steps toward the water before turning back to face Jake. "I guess you'll have a lot more material to go in your spank bank Jake." She crossed her arms over her body and slowly pulled up her top and threw it on the blanket next to Jake. She had a nervous smile as she dropped her arms to let Jake see more clearly the teal bra Jake had only just glimpsed before dinner.

Marley reached around behind her, unhooked the bra, and held the cups to her chest as she lowered the straps. Before she let the bra fall to the ground she snuck an arm across her chest to maintain some modesty. But seeing a reassuring smile from Jake told her to give in to the moment. She dropped her arm and showed Jake her breasts.

They were slightly smaller than a handful each, and like Kitty's they were better than he had imagined. Jake was mesmerized by the beauty of her lithe and tall frame. She stood there in front of him giggling and sort of swaying back in forth trying to gauge his reaction.

"Are they as good as you imagined?" Her voice was shaky with nervousness.

"Better." Jake replied. "You're perfect."

She blushed and smiled. "Thank you." Then she didn't something Jake did not expect. Marley walked over to him, bent over, and kissed him on the cheek. He enjoyed both the feeling of her lips and the sight of her breasts right up close. Marley shuffled away laughing and thanks to her newfound confidence she lowered her jeans much more quickly.

Her underwear matched the bra she had just removed and it seemed to give plenty of lift to her backside. She smiled because she knew Jake wanted to see more. So she gave him what he wanted. She inched down her panties and revealed her pussy to him, also smooth and so inviting. She looked amazing, and Jake's body was screaming at his brain to get up and do something to that pussy.

But with a loud cry of "Woo!" Marley was gone, sprinting toward the water making waves with ever step. Kitty was in there waiting having watched it all happen. Once the two girls were both comfortably in the water, they started splashing each other and screaming loudly in joy.

Jake looked down at the piles of clothes in front of him. He wondered how he became so lucky.

"Oh JAKE!" Kitty called out from the lake. "The water is waiting."

"And so are we." Marley added too.

Jake got up and took a deep breath. He hoped the girls we serious before when they said they didn't care he was attracted to them because otherwise the sight of his massive boner might frighten them. There was nothing he could do about it anyway, so he quickly dropped her shorts, took off his shirt, and headed toward the water.

The water retained a lot of warmth from having the sun on it all day, but it was still cool enough to be refreshing. The feeling of being naked in the water was surprisingly invigorating to Jake. He waded out to the deeper water where the girls were up to their necks.

"You took your sweet time," Kitty said with a laugh. "What were you giving yourself a pep talk? Making sure Little Jake wouldn't disappoint?" Marley laughed at Kitty's joke.

"I was just filing some mental Polaroids for later," Jake joked back, which earned him a splash from Kitty.

"_Such a gentleman_," her voice dripping with sarcasm. Kitty then swam further out to the lake's center.

Jake looked at Marley who was floating on her back looking up at the moon. She looked beautiful as the dark water crashed against her pale skin lit up by the moonlight, with her breasts lying flat against her body. Jake watched her float past and he felt his dick throb with desire.

"You still looking at me?"

Jake smiled, "Maybe."

"Why didn't you ever make a move on me? I mean, all our talks about music made me think there was something there, and you clearly find me attractive…"

"I never thought you'd be interested. You were always so shy, you seemed afraid of me." Jake tensed up not sure where this conversation would lead.

Marley twisted in the water so she was off her back and facing him. "Seriously? Jake I've had a huge crush on you since we met. I didn't come to the mall every day this summer just to see Kitty."

Jake said nothing. Marley got very close to him. She braced herself against on his shoulders and whispered in his ear, "It's been your loss I guess. Your fantasies must be really hot because that's the only way I can think of for you to be so ignorant of the world around you." She kept whispering in his ear. Her breasts were pushed against his chest. "I know you must jerk off thinking about me. I actually think it's hot. In fact, I like to think about you thinking about me when I touch myself."

Jake was starting to really like Drunk Marley. She was having a powerful effect on him. She moved one of her hands off his shoulder and down his chest. She was inching ever so slowly toward his hard cock.

But then she stopped. "Jake… What happened to Kitty?"

"What?" Jake said shaken from his haze of arousal.

"Seriously Jake I can't see her anymore, I think something's wrong!"

"Calm down." Jake swam around a bit looking for Kitty in all directions. "KITTY!" There was no answer.

Marley was starting to panic, and then suddenly she screamed and her head disappeared below the water.

"MARLEY!" Jake swam over to where he left Marley. Once he got there he felt four womanly hands on his legs and he was yanked under the water. When he finally surfaced, he was greeted with splashes in all directions and the uproarious laughter of Kitty and Marley.

"We got you!" Kitty said triumphantly. "And thank you Marley for distracting the target."

"I did my best." The girls shared a high-5 and both laid back to float on their backs looking up at the sky.

Jake felt kind of stupid for falling for such a trick, but as he swam over to Kitty and Marley the sight of their naked bodies certainly made up for it.

"Jake you're missing out," said Kitty laying there on top of the water.

Jake matched the girls' position and stared up at the sky. He realized he might not get to see this amount of stars again for a long time. New York's a bright city, they'd wash out the sky. "It's beautiful."

The three of them floated around in silence for a while getting lost in the beauty of nature. After a while, Jake heard one of the girls flip over and pop back up upright. Apparently it was Kitty because he heard her say, "Wow."

Marley who was on Jake's other side also flipped over because of Kitty's exclamation. "Oh my…"

"What is it?" Jake asked confused. He turned to see what they were looking at and saw them staring at his waist and suddenly realized that even though he was relaxed and not thinking about anything arousing at all, his erection was sticking out of the water like a channel marker. He blushed. "Oh" He said twisting and trying to hide it.

"Oh come on, don't be shy" Kitty said. "You've already gotten to see all our good parts, it's only fair."

"Plus, you have nothing to be shy about" Marley muttered next to her.

"I want to touch it…" Kitty said swimming closer to Jake.

Jake was a little taken aback by this whole thing. While he had joked with the girls and admired their naked bodies, this was taking things to a new level.

"Um... sure…" he responded, suddenly shy from all the attention.

Marley swam closer too and they all floated nervously next to each other for a moment, breathing heavily in anticipation about what was about to happen. If they crossed this line there would be no going back, but of course, 'no going back' may be a good thing.

The girls looked down Jake's erection, building the courage to do what they desired. Jake watched their glistening naked wet bodies in anticipation.

Suddenly from out of the darkness, Jake felt someone's hands wrap around his erection and slowly slide up it, feeling it.

"Whoa." Kitty looked down at what she was doing, breathing heavily as she explored Jake's cock with her hand.

Then Jake felt another hand in the darkness touching him and saw Marley biting her lip, her chest rising and falling nervously as her breasts bobbed just under the surface. "I can't believe this." she said.

Jake watched the girls as they explored his manhood. Their hands felt amazing on his cock. Every so often another hand would grab one of his testicles. "I can't believe you hid this thing from me," Kitty said to him. "I secretly wondered if you had a nice penis, but this is way nicer than I imagined."

Jake smiled nervously. "What was I supposed to say?" he said to her. "Before we become friends I should show you my penis so you can see if I'm worth your time?"

The girls laughed nervously as they shuffled closer and pressed their bodies to Jake. Jake let his body dip below the water until his feet hit the sandy bottom. Jake stood tall as he pulled the girls closer, their hands still on his cock. Jake felt Kitty's chest pushed up against his body on one side and Marley's breasts resting against the other.

Marley and Kitty gently let go of Jake's cock and instinctively started running their hands up and down his chest. In response, he ran his hands down their backs to their asses giving each girl a good squeeze.

Jake was in heaven. Never in a million years did he expect to be with one of them, now here they both were. Jake's heartbeat went faster as his nervousness took over. He didn't know what this was. Besides, how would it work? He had no preference about which girl he wanted more. Were they competing or working together? He just didn't know.

Kitty broke some of the tension by pushing her body closer to Jake's and slipping around to face him. She seemingly answered one of his questions by placing his cock between her legs and letting her slit rub against the top of it. She gasped as she felt his hardness rub her and get her ready for what was bound to happen next. Then she slowly jumped up and wrapped her legs around Jake's waist. And with one final motion, she pushed her hips into Jake and let his cock slip between the lips of her pussy. "OH SHIT" she moaned loudly as she pulled herself tight against his body.

Jake's hands grabbed her ass cheeks holding her close as she gently started rocking her waist up and down on his cock, fucking him.

Not to be outdone Marley leant forward kissing Jake on the lips. Her nervous body trembled next to his as he let go of Kitty's body with one hand and wrapped it back around Marley pulling her body closer to the two of them. Marley wasn't kissing him to steal attention away from Kitty, rather she was just desperate to be a part of the wonderful act that had begun in front of her.

Jake thought her lips tasted amazing, a mixed taste of alcohol and strawberry lip-gloss invaded Jake's senses as her soft lips pressed against his. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and tangled with his. He felt her confidence growing.

Jake broke away from the kiss with Marley and looked at her. Her long brown hair was clinging to her body and she had a dazed look on her face. Her eyes had been closed for a moment taking in the experience, before she opened them and looked into Jake's eyes. "Wow" she murmured.

Kitty then jumped in for a kiss. She pressed her lips tightly against Jake's as she slowly continued to move her pussy back and forth on his cock. Her kiss was more determined and experienced than Marley's. She knew what she wanted and how to get it as she held his jaw and fucked Jake below the water. "OH FUCK" she screamed as she pulled out of the kiss. "Your cock feels amazing."

Kitty wrapped one hand around Jake's back as she pushed her hips back and forth against him feeling his cock inside her. She ran one hand down her own body and pinched one of her nipples as she lost herself in the moment.

Jake couldn't believe what was happening. He watched as water droplets fell out of Kitty's wet hair as he felt her body wrap around his hoping this reality would keep being real.

Jake ran one if his hands up Kitty's side and grabbed her waist under the water and pulled hard against him causing his cock to push deeper into her. Kitty's nails dug into his shoulder as she continued to play with her nipple with her other hand.

Marley reminded the two of them that she was still there by without warning leaning in and kissing Kitty on the lips.

Jake was completely taken aback by that and almost lost his impending orgasm at the sheer site of it.

Kitty was quite shocked by it as well and her eyes widened in surprise. But soon the ecstasy and passion of the kiss took over and she kissed Marley back still moaning gently as their lips locked.

Jake leaned forward and took Kitty's other nipple between his lips to suck on it for a moment as her hand wrapped around the back of his head keeping it close to her body. Kitty pulled away from Marley's kiss and started moan even more loudly before starting to scream as an orgasm quickly took hold of her. "OH GOD" she screamed as her body shuddered with the oncoming climax.

Her pussy contracted and tightened around Jake's shaft as Kitty climaxed. She pressed their bodies even closer together, squeezing her legs against his waist. She threw her head back screaming into the empty night releasing her orgasm, "YES! YES! YES!"

Her body shuddered as she collapsed against Jake while her body came down from the climax. She held onto him for a moment until she was okay to move and then gently unwrapped her legs and slipped off his shaft laying back into the water content. Still breathing heavily, she let her body float away from Marley and Jake contemplating distantly what had just happened. "Wow."

Jake looked at Marley and smiled. She looked nervous. "We don't need…" he started.

She gently took his hand under the water and pulled him closer to let his erection brush up against her smooth pussy. She hugged Jake nervously and put her lips up to his ear.

"I want you," she whispered. "I know you want me too," she said. There was a pause. She kissed him gently on the neck and pulled to look in his eyes. "…but there's something you need to know," she suddenly said looking for a reaction. She took a deep breath. "I'm a virgin" she blurted out looking away in shame.

Jake smiled warmly at the big a deal she was making of it and waited for her to look back at him to see everything was okay before saying anything. "Marley" he said quietly to her. "I figured, but you don't need to do anything you don't want to."

She was breathing heavily and clearly nervous but she smiled and hugged Jake again nestling her head against his chest. "I know," she said. "...but I want to." She pulled away and kissed him. As she did, she spread her legs slowly and gently let the tip of his cock rub against her pussy waiting to feel it inside of her.

Slowly her body moved down and pushed his cock into her warm tight pussy. She pulled away from the kiss and looked at Jake with widening eyes as she felt his shaft slip deeper inside her until it was all the way in. She blinked for a moment and took a deep breath relaxing her body.

She kissed him passionately again. Then she shifted her hips and wrapped one leg around his waist as Jake explored her pussy with his cock. He ran a hand up her side to grab her breast in his hand and gently squeeze it. She moaned quietly through their kiss and she pushed her lips harder against his.

Her body felt amazing too. It was smooth and warm in the water. She was nervous though and Jake could feel her body shudder with every movement he made as she experienced her first time. However, after a couple of moments she had mastered riding Jake's shaft and started getting more confident with her movements.

She pulled away and looked at Jake lustfully as she felt his hand against her breast. "Thank you, thank you," she whispered in his ear as she put her other leg around his waist pulling him closer to her body as they made love in the moonlight.

Jake grabbed her soft ass cheeks as she felt her body start its climax. Marley moaned gently as Jake felt up all the sensitive parts of her body. She reached down and grabbed one of her own breasts and pushed it toward Jake's mouth so he could suck on it. Jake took her nipple gently between his teeth and nibbled on it.

Jake felt an immense orgasm start to build inside of him. Marley was close too, "I… I think I am going to cum!" she said barely able to control herself.

"Me too" Jake replied as his manhood throbbed inside of her.

"Cum inside me" she said suddenly with newfound determination. "Please. I don't want you to hold back. We've both waited so long…"

Jake didn't need to be asked twice. He pushed harder into and built up speed as they reach the peak of their climaxes. "OH FUCK" Jake said as his orgasm took hold and shot a hot load deep inside Marley.

"OH SHIT! It feels so good!" Marley replied as hers took hold at the moment she felt Jake's cum in her pussy.

Their bodies rocked in unison as they both came. Marley screamed and threw her head back moaning. Her whole body shook and rocked against his as she finished. Eventually she hugged him tightly not wanting the moment to end.

Marley pulled back and looked at Jake in amazement as she continued to feel his cum inside of her. His shaft throbbed as it stayed deep in her pussy. She kissed him again pushing her breasts into his chest and hugging him as her body finished shuddering and tingling.

After it was all over, she slowly released herself from Jake and stood in front of him looking deep into his eyes. "Thank you," she said as tears filled her eyes.

"Marley…" he reached up to brush them away from her cheek with his thumbs.

"No," she said sternly. "These are tears of joy."

She hugged Jake crying they stood in the lake coming down from their shared moment.

Kitty swam back toward them. "Wow" she said one last time, standing up next to them. "That sounded amazing." Jake laughed as Marley pulled away and laughed too with a snotty sniff. "You alright sweetie?" Kitty asked her.

"Yeah" she replied smiling. "You know…"

Kitty smiled. Nothing else needed to be said. They all went back to floating in the water giving their bodies a break for a moment.

"If this is any indication about how the weekend is going to go, I am glad I came," Jake said eventually breaking the silence. The girls laughed. After they swam around for a little while longer, Kitty announced she wanted to get out.

"Oh thank God you said that, I am turning into a prune here," Marley said laughing.

The three of them swam over to the beach and stood up by the fire, which was still burning slightly where they left it. Jake watched the girls slowly cuddled together to warm up their naked bodies. He watched the water flow down the curves of their naked bodies soaking the sand beneath their feet.

Jake smiled. He thought that maybe a higher power had sent him those dreams to mentally prepare him for the even better reality that was coming.

Kitty shook her head shaking some more water out, while Marley ran her hands through her long hair letting the water run down the length of her back over her ass. The girls turned and watched Jake stand up out of the water and looked at his cock in the light for the first time. They both smiled thinking about what had just happened.

Jake walked up to the girls and sat with them on one of the blankets. The three of them cuddled up to each other sitting naked and watching the flames in silence, smiling, knowing this weekend still had a long way to go.

"That was amazing" Marley said breaking the silence.

"It definitely was" Kitty replied.

Jake picked up a bottle of alcohol and took big sip from it feeling the liquid burn a little as it warmed him up. "Did you bring me here this weekend intending for this to happen?" he asked suddenly. Both girls laughed nervously. "How long have you two wanted to do this?"

There was silence. The girls looked at each other hoping the other would go first. Marley went first: "Well for me it it's been a while, like I said I wanted you to ask me out when we first met, but then nothing happened and I worried our friendship had gotten in the way," she said. "I wished you would make a move every time we were together, but nothing… So I promised myself I wouldn't let you move away without doing anything about it. Then this weekend trip came together so quickly, I just went with it."

Kitty laughed and took the drink took the bottle from Jake. "Same" she said. "My feelings developed over time. I liked our flirting, but then after we kissed at that party I started to think about you when you weren't around, and I realized I would miss you a whole lot when you left. I came to the same conclusion that this weekend would be my last chance," she said.

"But honestly, neither of us really talked about you with each other, though we both sort of sensed it, I guess." Marley blurted out taking the bottle herself and drinking.

Kitty laughed. "She's right. We didn't plan on double-teaming you." Jake laughed. "And I never expected that kiss…" she said to Marley.

Marley smiled and leaned over Jake to kiss Kitty passionately on the lips again, taking Kitty by surprise just like the first time.

Jake watched the two girls locking lips in front of him feeling his tired cock start to stir, but he still needed some time.

They broke apart and Marley laughed, taking another drink while Kitty seemed to hover in place replaying the kiss before stealing the drink herself and taking a big swig.

"Kitty, you're my best friend. I love you. I'm honestly so happy that you were a part of my first time too. I always remember that I lost my virginity to two wonderful friends."

"Oh Marley, you're gonna make me cry now."

"Sorry."

"You two are beyond belief. I must have been so blind," Jake said. "I keep worrying that this is just another dream." Kitty punched Jake in the arm causing it to sting while Marley pinched his other. "OW! What the fuck?"

"You aren't dreaming" they replied almost in unison. They all laughed and felt the alcohol take hold.

"In the car…" Marley started, "...were you dreaming about us?"

Jake looked at her and then at Kitty, he went quiet.

"Busted!" Kitty said.

Jake blushed. The girls smiled. "...can you tell us about it?" Marley asked shyly yet curiously.

"Pleeeease" Kitty pleaded.

Jake sighed. "Alright" he said. "It started when after not being able to butt into your conversation. I dreamt Kitty had moved so she was sitting in the back seat next to me…" he started. "We talked about why I never did anything after we kissed on the Fourth of July…" Kitty smiled. "In the dream you didn't remember, so to make up for lost time, you gave me a handjob. I also fingered you too. Since Marley was still driving, she only watched and touched herself."

As Jake finished his tale, the girls started to shuffle closer to him as the sexual tension started to build up again. Suddenly Kitty's hand slid down his thigh. As he went into greater detail about his dream handjob, Marley slipped one hand down between her legs and started to play with herself, just like in the dream.

Jake continued with other stories from that afternoon: his shower, getting dressed, finding the vibrator: giving the girls all the details, correcting some parts to be more realistic now he had seen them for real and exaggerating others to build the tension. He watched the two squirm beside him as their hands ran all over everyone's bodies.

Jake finished up the stories at which point Marley couldn't hold back any more and pushed him back onto the blanket and kissed him. Taking him off guard, she slipped her leg over his chest and straddled him.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE JAKE!" she said. "WHY DID YOU RESORT TO DREAMING WHEN YOU COULD HAVE HAD THE REAL THING?"

The sexual energy took hold as he leaned up and grabbed her nipple between his lips and sucked on it causing her to moan. Her warm wet slit slowly started rubbing against his chest as she closed her eyes giving into the sensation.

Jake felt a pair of hands grab his growing erection and slowly run up and down it before a tight pair of lips slipped over the end of it. His body suddenly jolted as if a bolt of electricity had gone through it feeling Kitty's mouth slide down it slowly.

Jake felt her tongue slide around it as she had done in his dream as he sucked harder on Marley's gorgeous breast as she rocked her hips some more. He grabbed her other breast with his free hand and massaged it.

Marley suddenly pulled her breast away and swung her leg off kneeling next to him. She grabbed his hand and pushed it against her warm womanhood where Jake slipped two fingers straight between her wet lips and into her pussy. She rocked against his hand while pinching her nipple and moaning. Marley moaned more loudly as Jake ran his thumb over her clit.

Jake's shaft hardened again in Kitty's mouth and he felt her tight lips sliding around the outside of it as she continued to suck it. It was far better than in dream. Kitty was also playing with herself as she sucked on Jake. Her two slender fingers slid in and out of her wet lips as her ass stuck up in the air. Jake and Marley grew mesmerized watching her play with herself.

Marley moved to the over side of Jake to be next to Kitty. Without warning she bent down and ran her tongue across Kitty's wet fingers. Kitty was surprised and she dropped Jake's cock out of her mouth looking down at Marley. "OH MARLEY" she said as she moved her hand from between her legs to give Marley unobstructed access to her wetness.

Marley started licking with Kitty's pussy and Kitty's body rocked against this new sensation before slowly sliding Jake's erection back between her lips. Not to let Marley go unstimulated, Jake wriggled over and slipped his head between Marley's thighs.

Her pussy looked and smelt amazing and he could see how wet it was. He put his arms around her legs to hold her ass cheeks apart and he spread them gently watching her womanhood open like a flower in the morning sun. He could feel her breathing increase as she waited for Jake to do something. Gently he kissed her pussy tasting her sweetness.

Marley gave a muffled moan and squirmed as she continued to lick Kitty's pussy while she felt Jake exploring hers.

Jake extended his tongue and gently ran it up her slit tasting her sweetness again. Her body to shook above him. Jake smiled knowing the reaction it caused and then took her clit in between his lips and sucked on it.

Marley moaned excitedly and pushed her waist down into his tongue for more. Marley was loving life. Who could blame her? She had just had her virginity taken in a perfect fashion in the lake and was now eating pussy for the first time as well. Her second mammoth orgasm built as she squirmed against Jake's face while playing with Kitty.

Kitty started sucking harder on Jake's shaft as her saliva covered it. Her lips felt amazing to Jake as she too lost control of herself at times due to her own impending orgasm. Jake felt her grab his balls causing him to jerk his hips up, sending his shaft deeper into her throat. Kitty took it all.

Marley's body quivered until suddenly she came. She pulled her head away from Kitty's pussy but left her fingers deep inside it as she came, pushing her hips down into Jake's face releasing her orgasm onto him. As she came Kitty climaxed as well with Marley's fingers buried deep in her pussy. To her credit, she continued sucking on Jake all the way through her climax.

Jake quickly licked Marley's orgasm from around her sensitive lower lips. Her body shuddered hard as she released the last of her climax before she pulled away and sat up. "OH SHIT" she said breathing heavily. "NO MORE" she declared. "ITS TOO MUCH."

That didn't matter to Jake as he couldn't hold back much longer and just after the girls had come he released his climax into Kitty's mouth. She held it in as much as she could and finally slipped it out as the last of it shot up into her face.

Marley instantly went over to kiss her before she could swallow so she could taste Jake's cum and share his orgasm between their lips. Jake lay back looking up at the stars as the girls continued to kiss and then clean the last of his climax off their faces.

Marley knelt forward and slipped his withering shaft into her mouth for a moment tasting the last of his climax and his cock for the first time quickly before sitting back up. "You've gone all soft. I wanted a turn," she said breaking the silence.

Kitty and Jake laughed. "Next time," Jake said to her. He reached up and pulled them down onto the blanked next to him and cuddled into them. As they lay there he reached for the other blanket and pulled it gently over the top of them as they fell asleep in front of the fire.

* * *

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**The Cabin by the Lake**

**3**

The next morning, the early dawn light woke Jake from his peaceful slumber. The dark sky had only a hint of red from the soon to be rising sun and it took him a moment to realize where he was.

As the events of the previous evening came flooding back (along with a slight hangover), Jake realized he was still naked under the blanket. More than that he had two amazing naked women on either side of him.

Remembering what wonderful things those bodies had been up to made his shaft twitch. His morning wood was already standing in attention. He shifted his body carefully and gently pulled his arms out from underneath their bodies without waking them. In addition to his massive boner, he really had to go to the bathroom, so he carefully slipped out from under the blanket and snuck away to the woods. The shore was still completely empty, so he wasn't too worried about being caught; in fact there was some thrill to the whole experience.

When he was done, he turned back and looked down at the sleeping girls. He saw Marley stir as he walked back to the blanket. She rolled over into Kitty still half asleep, and they snuggled together in his absence. Jake slipped in under the blanket to spoon Kitty lifting the blanket up and looking at the beautiful naked bodies of the girls lying there cuddling each other.

Marley's soft breasts rose and fell brushing up against Kitty's as they slept. Jake gently put the blanket back down and pushed his body into Kitty's. He slid his hand along her side, gently feeling her soft skin and her warm body. Part of him was still convinced he was dreaming.

Gently Jake pushed his erection between her legs. He let it come to rest just below her warm pussy. Kitty stirred slowly and he felt her push her ass back against his cock. He felt her tight ass cheeks press against his body and then slowly rub up and down his shaft. They lay in silence as Kitty ran her warming slit against the veins of his cock, before she woke up the rest of the way and smiled at him.

"It wasn't a dream?" she murmured quietly, her breathing increasing as she became more aroused.

"Nope." Jake smiled back and kissed her on the cheek. He let his hand run all over her body and caress her breasts. He felt her nipple under his touch. Jake rubbed his cock harder against her pussy causing her to moan softly.

"Oh God, last night was amazing!" she said biting her lip.

"It certainly was," he replied squeezing her nipple gently between his fingers.

Kitty let out a little gasp and smiled, "I want to feel you inside me again…" she whispered sensually. Jake went to roll her onto her back but she stopped him by grabbing the hand of his that was against her breast. "No" she said. "...my ass."

Jake could feel her heart beating fast under the touch of his hand as she shuffled her body down to give him better access. He let go of her nipple and prepared his shaft nervously. Jake had never done this before and he didn't know what to expect.

He gently maneuvered his cock to her ass and pushed the tip up against her tight hole, feeling the resistance there. Kitty gasped as she felt Jake's cock press against her asshole, but she relaxed enough to allow him to slip in carefully.

"Oh fuck" she whispered loudly. Jake stopped for a moment thinking he was doing something wrong. "Don't stop" she said suddenly. "It feels amazing."

Feeling more confident, Jake pushed in further feeling Kitty's ass tighten and twitch around his cock.

"Oh God" she moaned when Jake's cock was all the way in. When he held it there for a moment to settle, he felt Kitty's ass tighten and pulse around his hard cock. Kitty almost climaxed from the sheer feeling when he slowly pulled it out. "OH FUCK" Kitty moaned again.

Jake ran his hand up her chest and back toward her nipple. When he grabbed her breast again, a pair of lips descended onto Kitty's nipple that weren't his. He looked over to see Marley had woken up and was now sucking on Kitty's tits.

"Good morning " she said sleepily releasing Kitty's breast.

"Good morning to you" Jake replied.

Marley leaned over Kitty to kiss Jake on the lips. "Thanks," she said when she pulled away.

"You're more than welcome," he replied. Jake was aroused even more by the watching eyes of Marley, so he pushed his shaft harder into Kitty, causing her to moan loudly.

"And you…" Marley leaned down to capture Kitty's lips and give her a good morning kiss. "Thought you would have some fun without me did you?" Marley said with a pout at Kitty.

"Sorry honey, I… I couldn't wait," Kitty replied as she tried to control her body. "You were so tired, I wanted to let you sleep. SHIT! I didn't th-think you would mind."

Jake laughed. "Ladies, please. There is enough for me to go around; you both can have plenty of me this weekend." He pushed his cock as deep into Kitty's ass as it could go, causing her to forget about the conversation and just kiss Marley on the lips again.

Jake held onto Kitty's hips while he increased the speed of his thrusts into her ass. He watched as Marley and Kitty kissed in front of him, their hands exploring each other's tired and hungover morning bodies. Marley yanked down the blanket and it gave Jake a good view of Kitty's hand buried between Marley's legs as her own hand was buried between Kitty's.

He watched the girls explore each other as he held onto Kitty's ass thrusting deep into it. Kitty suddenly pulled away from the kiss with Marley to roll Jake onto his back. She got on top of him and turned around so she was now facing Jake. Then sat back down on his shaft letting it slip back into her ass, rocking her hips and feeling his shaft inside her.

Marley sat up and instinctively leaned over and started sucking on Kitty's clit. Kitty's face contorted as she squirmed with ecstasy from the sensation.

Jake watched as Marley slowly moved around so he could see her stick two fingers deep into her own pussy. She let him see how wet she was.

Kitty moaned loudly as she held Marley's head against to her clit as she bounced up and down on Jake's shaft.

After a few more minutes Kitty pulled Marley up to her face and kissed Marley's Kitty-soaked lips and tasted herself on Marley's tongue. Kitty dropped a hand and started playing with her own pussy as she started to climax. Her body shuddered and twisted as she peaked and eventually gave into a double climax. Her ass twitched and quivered around Jake's shaft as her fingers rubbed her own clit.

Only muffled sounds were coming from her mouth as Marley was still kissing her. Marley's fingers were bringing herself to her own climax. Watching them cum was all Jake needed. He released his first climax of the day into Kitty's ass causing her to orgasm again.

Marley stepped back and collapsed down on the blanket next to Jake as Kitty twitched and shook still with his cock in her ass. "SHIT THAT... WAS... AMAZING!" she said breathlessly.

Kitty slowly regained control of her body and raised it off Jake's cock. She came down to rest on the blanket quietly next to Marley, taking it all in for a moment.

However, with newfound energy Jake jumped up to look at sky to see the red tint had turned to a yellow glow as the daylight started to come quickly. "Who's up for a swim then?" he said suddenly before turning and running to the water leaving the girls on the ground.

After swimming out into the warm water he turned to see the two girls talking to each other for a moment before getting up and running in to join him. Jake watched as they ran, Marley's hair bounced around unconstrained as she ran while Kitty's tight body looked stunning as she moved.

When they swam out finally. Jake asked worried suddenly. "You guys ok?"

"We're fine" Marley said. "I was just making sure Kitty was ok."

"We're all ok" Kitty announced.

"Good" he said and then swam over to Marley. Jake pulled her close, kissing her passionately letting his hands slide over her wet skin before breaking away and doing it to Kitty as well.

The girls laughed. "So what's the plan for today?" he asked later.

"Aside from more amazing sex?" Kitty asked. "Not sure if there will be time for anything else."

"I suppose that is going to make for a pretty eventful day then" I said.

"Can we go for a walk in the forest?" Marley piped up. "After more sex that is…" she added. Everyone laughed.

"That sounds great" Kitty said making Marley smile. "How about after lunch?"

"I'd like that," Marley replied.

"Well first things first," Kitty said. "We should probably go back to the cabin, in case the neighbors decide to poke their heads out. Wouldn't want to give them a free show."

"Agreed." Jake noticed that the sun had almost poked up over the horizon.

"No sexy swimming like last night then?" Marley asked disappointed.

She looked at Jake and Kitty. She bit her lip as she teased her own breast with her fingertips and massaged it. She closed her eyes in delight and pretended to lose herself in the sensation.

Jake smiled as his cock twitched and begged to find the warmth of her pussy again. "Not this time..." I replied. "I still need a little recovery time."

Marley opened her eyes and laughed poking her tongue out at him. "Oh alright…" Marley replied still a little disappointed.

They all waded back to the beach and got out just as the first boat could be heard off in the distance coming their way. They all looked at each other in shock and quickly ran to toward the cabin. Kitty tripped and fell in the sand, coating her from head to toe as she ran up the beach behind the others. "Shit," she said as she heard the boat getting closer.

Everyone grabbed their clothes as Kitty picked herself up off the sand. Everyone disappeared out of sight just as the boat came past. They all suddenly burst out in laughter at the thrill of almost being caught.

Marley and Jake then looked at Kitty covered in sand. Marley said chuckling. "Come on, let's go get you cleaned up." The three quickly headed back up the path to the house.

"I totally thought we were done for." Jake said as they walked up the last of the path. "Don't really want some random fisherman to see my junk just yet."

"Its nice junk though," Marley said. "Don't think you have anything to be worried about."

"It's my fault…" Kitty said. "Stupid feet… God it's everywhere. I hate this shit. There is definitely no more sex until it's all out."

When they reached the cabin Marley pointed out, "Oh, there's an outdoor shower over there!" She pointed at the outdoor shower next to the cabin.

"Great!" Kitty replied running over to it. She stood under it and turned it on. To her horror all that came out was a black muddy goo, the result of not being used in months, which completely covered her body. Kitty screamed as she realized what was happening and jumped out from underneath, but it was too late. The damage had been done. Her normally beautiful skin was covered in the black goo plus the sand now. Her blonde hair no longer shone in the light, instead it just stuck to her body under the sticky mess.

Marley and Jake looked at her shocked. Kitty stared at them annoyed for a moment looking as if she was going to cry. However, she realized there was nothing she could do and burst out in laughter.

"It's ok Kitty," Jake said walking up to her. "There is a nice hot, working shower inside for you. Come on." He gently took her by the hand and led her inside to the shower trying not to gag at the smell that the goo was producing. Her eyes were closed so as not to get anything in them and the whole time she was complaining about what happened.

Marley followed up behind laughing and trying to give encouragement, however nothing was helping.

In the bathroom Jake turned on the hot water and waited for it to heat up before positioning Kitty underneath. "It will be ok…" Jake closed the door before finding Marley back out in the living room.

Marley laughed. "Oh God she smelled terrible."

"I know," Jake replied.

Marley went and put some music on before going over to the window. Jake realized they were both still naked. They were just walking around the cabin like nothing was wrong with it. "What?" Marley asked confused.

"We're still naked," he announced to her.

She suddenly comprehended what Jake was saying. She blushed and tried to cover her body before her brain caught up. She remembered the absurdity of it all: he had not only seen it all already, he had also probably licked it too. So she just relaxed and went with it.

Jake joined her by the window and looked out over the forest and lake. Outside the sun had bathed the whole area in its warm morning glow. The heat was rising at they could feel it already. "It's going to be a warm day." Marley said.

That wasn't the only thing that was rising… Jake felt his cock start to get hard again as he felt Marley's body next to his. She put her arms around his waist and hugged her warm naked body against his. Her hair was still a little damp and clumped together in long brown strands. The faint scattering of freckles on her nose and cheeks made her look so cute. When she smiled at him, he remembered kissing those soft lips the night before. How her nervousness and caution from before were replaced by a newfound determination and confidence. It made her so amazing to him.

Jake bent down and kissed her. He pulled her around in front of him and pushed her against the window. The bodies were close together as they refound their passion. When they finally broke apart, she looked down as his hard cock that had been poking at her and hummed her approval.

"See something you like?"

"I see a lot of things I like," she replied. Her eyes locked with his and she kissed him deeply. She pulled away and took his hand to lead him back to the living room. She sat him down on the couch, and Jake could see her smooth pussy already wet for him.

He thought about how much trouble she had probably gone through to get her pussy looking that nice just for a small hope that something might happen with him this weekend. He wondered if she was pleased with the results so far.

"You were so nice to Kitty and I this morning," she said breaking Jake from his thoughts. She knelt down in front of him and parted his thighs. "I just thought I should … say thanks…" Her face went red as she brought a hand to his cock. "Plus you promised me a turn…"

She leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the end of his cock and it sent his body and mind into a tailspin. She sucked on his tip and tickled it with her tongue inside her mouth before she let it pop out. She took her hand and rubbed her saliva over the rest of it, getting it wet.

Jake reclined on the couch giving into the building climax he was feeling as he watched her head bob up and down in front of him. Suddenly she stopped and asked, "Do you like that?"

"How could I not?" Jake replied.

Marley tossed her hair to one side and started sucking him again. Her style was different than Kitty's. Marley tended to use a lot more saliva: lubricating her lips and making sure his shaft glistened as it left her mouth.

Jake watched Marley start to rub her clit while she kept sucking on him. He knew she was quickly catching up with him to try and cum at the same time. He held his orgasm off long enough to let her push herself over the edge. She dropped his cock and grabbed her tits with her other hand as she rode her fingers to orgasm. Her body glowed with a thin coating of sweat as she composed herself.

"This is the best weekend ever," she said. Then she was back at work on his cock. It didn't take long to achieve her goal. She released his cock from her mouth and started jerking him, begging, "Cum on me, cum on me, Jake."

A load exploded from his cock and went all over Marley's face, neck, and breasts. She smiled as the cum coated her upper body in little ropes. She sucked the last bits out of his cock and then quickly wiped herself down and licked her fingers clean.

She sat in front of Jake saying nothing, just smiling immensely pleased with herself.

"That was pretty fucking hot," Jake said. "What made you want to do that?"

"I saw it in a porno once or twice. Plus Kitty said all guys liked finishing on girls…"

"Hey shhh…" Jake interrupted and had Marley sit down on his lap. "When it comes to sex, you should only do things that you think you'd enjoy. Don't just do the things other people do and force yourself to like them."

"Oh I wasn't forcing myself. I thought it was hot." Marley said and cuddled closer to Jake. "But that was good advice. I guess I have all weekend to figure out what I like and what I don't. Care to help me?"

"You bet." They kissed and relaxed after their orgasms.

After a while, they heard the bathroom open and the pitter-patter of footsteps that told them Kitty was cleaned up finally.

"Aww look at you two. You look so cute." Kitty told them.

"Feeling better?" asked Jake.

She smiled warmly. "Absolutely," she replied. "I was such a dirty little girl, unfortunately just not in the way I wanted to be." She walked around and sat next to them cuddling on the sofa. "So, what did I miss?"

Marley and Jake laughed. "Oh not much…" Marley replied slyly.

"Sounds like you two had fun." Kitty replied.

"We made do in your absence," Jake said.

After they had some food, Marley stirred and said, "So can we go for that walk now?"

"Good idea" Kitty said. "Who's next in the shower?"

"I am going to have one when I get back" Jake announced.

"Me too…" Marley said with an eager smiling.

"Well it seems we are all ready to go then" Kitty said. "... but I think we need to get dressed first."

Marley looked at the three of their bodies in surprise. "Oh yeah…"

* * *

** to be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Cabin by the Lake**

**4**

* * *

Jake sat on the couch for a moment before pulling himself up and finding one of his suitcases in order to find clothes to dress in. He found a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that he had brought, and then went to make some sandwiches for everyone, as he was sure they would need the energy, and he wasn't sure how long they'd be walking.

While he was waiting, he even had time to fill some water canteens before the girls came back, ready to go. "You two took your time," he said not looking up at them, putting the last of the stuff in a backpack.

Jake heard Marley clear her throat loudly, and she said, "See for yourself…"

Jake looked over at the girls and smiled. Both girls were dressed in tight black spandex shorts, hugging their hips, not leaving anything to the imagination. Marley had on a pink sports bra that showed her flat stomach and was tight but not too tight. Kitty had a tight green tank top made of a similar material to her shorts, with clearly with no bra underneath as her nipples were poking out.

Jake grew aroused. "Did you just step off the set of some porno?" Jake asked.

"These are normal athletic clothes," Marley replied while giggling.

"If you say so... I don't think I will be able to concentrate on walking with you two dressed like that," Jake replied.

Jake watched Kitty walk forward slowly and deliberately before she bent over to tie a shoelace. In doing so, her shorts pulled tightly against her athletic ass and Jake could see the outline of her thong underwear. When she was close to being finished she 'accidentally' pushed her ass back against Jake's crotch to create a reaction.

"That's your problem then…" she said laughing when she stood up.

Jake picked up his backpack and threw it over his shoulders. The girls followed him out through the door to the trail that went through the forest around the outside of the lake.

Kitty took the lead on the path through the forest since this was her family's cabin and she had been here before after all. The trail was beautiful. They meandered through the forest beneath the branches above. There were only small bursts of light through the green foliage hitting the ground all around them. The beaten path was rippled with roots and holes, which took some getting used to, however they were soon making good time around the lake, catching glimpses of it through the tree line.

Marley and Kitty started talking and gossiping about people from their high school while walking in front of Jake. He wasn't really interested in the conversation, he was just watching their asses in those shorts as they bounced with every step.

"You having fun back there?" Kitty called back as she put her hands under her ass and bounced her cheeks up and down, knowing Jake had been staring at it.

"Just appreciating the view," Jake replied.

"I bet it's even better now that you've seen me naked," she said.

Jake continued walking along the path, trying not to trip over. "It might be…" he replied.

Marley paused to tie her long hair back behind her head, which Kitty was smart to have done from the start. Looking at their necks and shoulders, Jake imagined kissing their bare skin and making the girls crazy. He still felt a little weird having so may sexual thoughts about his two closest friends, but it seemed that all bets were off this weekend.

After a while of wandering they all started talking about random things, and the conversation was a lot more relaxed than it had ever been. It was clear that the sexual adventures of the previous night and morning had brought the three of them much closer together.

Occasionally they could see the lake more through the trees, and they realized how busy it had become since they were there that morning. There were boats scattered all over the water with people canoeing, fishing, and waterskiing. On the beaches, people had congregated in groups and were enjoying the summer heat. They all laughed at how narrowly they had escaped indecent exposure when they awoke.

After a while Marley sat down on a log and asked for one of the canteens from Jake's bag. It seemed like good a time to take a break, so they all sat down and rehydrated. While resting they took time to appreciate the calm of the forest.

"It is so hot out here," Marley said as she ran her arm across her forehead clearing the sweat that had collected as she took a drink from the water.

Kitty grabbed the bottom of her tank top and started fanning herself with it, letting the cool air pass underneath.

"Oh shit!" Marley said suddenly, mid-way through another drink.

"What?" Kitty asked her worried.

"I forgot my camera" she replied.

Kitty looked a little confused. "That's it?" Kitty said. "I thought something was wrong. You sounded like a bug or something was on one of us…"

"I really wanted to take some photo's today" Marley said sounding a little down about it. She looked at her watch and then back the way they had come. "Do you guys mind if I run back to the cabin and get it?" she asked. "You can keep walking, but at like half-speed, and I could catch up in like 20 minutes?"

"If you want." Jake replied. "But it seems like a lot of effort for just a camera."

Marley was already running back. She shouted over her shoulder, "I'll be back soon!" Then she was gone out of view down the path towards the cabin.

Kitty and Jake sat on a log next to the path listening to the forest again and trying to cool off. Neither of them spoke for a moment as they looked up watching the leaves sway gently in the breeze.

"So was our teasing as effective as I wanted it to be?" Kitty asked suddenly. Jake looked at her smiling face. Kitty slid closer to him and placed her hand on his thigh then slowly ran it up toward his crotch. "Wow I think it was…" she whispered softly as her hand ran over the bulge that was suddenly developing in Jake's pants. She licked her lips and gave his cock a gentle squeeze through his shorts.

"It could be better." Jake said trying to sound cool.

"How?" Kitty replied.

"You could be naked."

Kitty laughed and whispered into his ear, "We have until Marley gets back…" Kitty slowly licked his earlobe as her hand slipped inside his shorts.

Jake turned to her and kissed her as she straddled his lap, still with her hand in his pants. She slipped below his underwear to grab a hold of his cock and stroke it slowly. Jake pulled away from the kiss and looked at her still playing with him. She looked beautiful. Her tank top hugged her body perfectly showing just enough for him to want more.

Kitty bit her lip as she looked at Jake, waiting for him to make the next move. Jake leaned in and sucked on her neck causing her body to go rigid. Kitty pulled his cock completely out of his pants and wrapped her other hand around his back to pull him closer. Jake's cock brushed up against her shorts and she started to rub herself against it.

"Oh Jake!" Jake held onto her tightly and continued kissing her neck. Slowly he ran his hands up the bottom of her tank top and caressed her soft and sweaty skin. Her body shuddered under his touch as she struggled to breathe normally.

Jake ran his hand across her abs towards her breasts under her shirt. He felt her nipples harden between his fingers. Kitty moaned and rubbed her pussy up and down against his shaft. "I want you inside me right now," she moaned. "I can't take this teasing any more."

But suddenly, they both heard voices coming down the path. So Jake removed his hands from under Kitty's shirt while she tucked his shaft back into his pants. Finally, Kitty sat back down on the log next to Jake like nothing was out of the ordinary.

Two women walked up the path in their direction. They were slightly older then the two of them. A tall blonde and a Hispanic beauty, and they were holding hands. "Hello?" the second woman greeted them. "Nice day out isn't it?"

"Yeah it's great." Jake replied.

"Are you spending the weekend in one of the other cabins?" the first lady asked. They stopped and started passing a water bottle between them. They seemed to agree that this was a good resting spot on the path.

Kitty started to squirm next to Jake as she mentally screamed at them to move on so she could do something about the urges that had built up inside her. "Yep. Just for the weekend."

"Was it your first time together?" the second asked.

"Excuse me?" Kitty replied a little taken back by her forwardness.

"Is this your first time on the lake as a couple or have you been here before? It's a great spot for couples. That's why we're here." She clarified.

"Yeah its our first time…" Kitty folded her arms across her chest; partially feeling stupid she misunderstood the question and partially because she wanted to hide her erect nipples.

"It's a lovely trail," the blonde spoke up while tying her shoelace, "If you want to see somewhere particularly special, a bit further along there is a fork in the path that has been closed off. If you take the closed track you will get to a beautiful little waterfall. Totally worth the effort."

"We'll keep that in mind" Jake replied. Kitty kept squirming.

"The track is only closed because a storm came through a week ago and a large tree fell down over the path," she continued. "Most people don't go down there but I think it's a shame. You can just climb over the tree."

"Ok we'll give it a look," Kitty snapped. She clearly was interested in other things at the moment.

"Is there anywhere to eat around here you would recommend?" Jake asked knowing it would drive her crazy.

She shifted so her foot stamped down on top of his. "Oh Sorry darling…" she said coldly. "Something was on your shoe."

"Well if you want to have a good eat there is a bar in town with the best curly fries in the county," the Latina said suspiciously but trying to maintain normalcy.

"We will have to try that" Jake replied. "Thanks for the advice."

There was silence.

"Oh well… We had better keep moving. It was nice meeting you." She then turned back to the blonde and grabbed her hand again. "Come Britt, let's let these two get back to what they were doing before we interrupted."

"Stay safe…" the blonde said with a wink while being dragged away.

"Finally!" Kitty said with a huff. She stood up off the log and braced herself against a tree in a sexy pose. "Get over here and fuck me before I just fuck myself without you."

Jake laughed and pushed Kitty into the tree. He kissed her hard rubbing his still-erect cock against her crotch letting her feel his arousal. He broke away and kissed her neck again as his hands slipped back under her shirt to her breasts again. Kitty moaned loudly. Jake pulled her tank top up and over he head. He started sucking on one of her hard nipples.

Kitty reached out and grabbed Jake's shirt now, pulling it up over his head and dropping it onto the ground beside her. She bit her lip as she pulled his face closer and kissed him again. Her hands ran down his abs to his shorts. She tugged them down letting his erection spring free.

Jake pulled away and grabbed her waist. In one swift motion, he turned her around and pushed her front side up against the tree. Kitty moaned as she pushed her ass back against his erection. She held her body out from the tree with her arms while Jake continued to rub his shaft against her pussy through the fabric of her shorts.

Kitty was breathing heavily as Jake peeled her shorts down her ass and down to around her thighs as she bent forward. Kitty's black satin thong greeted Jake and he suddenly slapped her ass.

"FUCKING HURRY UP" she said sternly.

Jake pulled her thong down so she could step out of both it and her shorts. Her hair was becoming a bit of a mess with strands falling out of the ponytail she had it in. The thick layer a sweat was making her naked body shine in the sunlight. Jake slipped his hard cock in between the wet lips of her pussy.

When he felt her body relax into the sensation, she urged him deeper until he was all the way in. "Fuck me." Kitty pushed back off the tree dropping her head down as his cock started to slip in and out.

Jake grabbed her hips and felt them rock, feeling his member sliding in and out of her wetness, his balls rocking forward rubbing against her clit as he thrusted deeper. "Fuck! You feel so good." He told her. "You're so wet."

Their bodies collided as he pulled her hips harder against his groin allowing him to go deeper and deeper. Her wetness was coating everything and starting to run down her thigh. Her tight ass bounced against him as he fucked her. Kitty pushed back from the tree, taking it all in as Jake slowly built up speed.

"OH FUCK!" Kitty screamed.

Jake ran a hand ran down her back and slipped a thumb into her asshole, causing her body to shudder as she screamed out in delight, filling the forest. Kitty was climaxing hard, yelling with every move Jake made against her while she came.

As soon as she was finished with her climax, Jake felt his own come over his body and he released a load inside her, before slipping his shaft out and shooting one or two spurts onto her naked back.

Kitty moaned as she savored the feeling of Jake's cum in and on her body. "Where... the... fuck… did that... come from?" she said as she slowly stood up and turned to face him.

Jake only smiled at her. Kitty smiled back and even ran her fingers up between her legs collecting some of Jake's cum and before licking it off her fingers.

Suddenly Marley came out from behind a tree. "SMILE!" she announced, holding the camera up and taking a photo before Kitty or Jake had time to react. "You know I could hear you guys half way down the path," she laughed and took another.

"Well it was worth it" Kitty said.

Marley smiled. "I got some good shots…" she said with a sinister smile. "Seems like you did too…" staring at Kitty's cum-covered back. "Maybe I can print some out so you can have something to beat off to while your sad and lonely in New York." Marley added lastly.

Jake reached down, grabbed his clothes, and got dressed. Kitty was still catching her breath, but eventually did the same. She picked up her thong and she slowly pulled it up her legs, then she picked up her shorts and slipped them back on, before finally pulling her tank top back over her chest.

They collected the rest of their things and returned to the path. They were hoping no one else had heard to commotion. As they walked along, Jake took pride in the dark stains on Kitty's back from where he had finished on her. She was enjoying it being there as much as he was.

They wandered along the path as it twisted and turned deeper into the forest, joking and laughing as they went until finally they were on the opposite side of the lake from the cabin. The lake had become eerily quiet as the heat had become a little too much for most people.

They came across a sign that pointed to a path that had red tape between two trees blocking it off. Jake realized it must be the path the lesbian couple had told them about. "Want to go check it out?" he asked the others.

"Sure," Kitty replied. "Especially since we have the camera now."

Marley beamed in pride. They all ducked under the tape and quickly saw the devastation that the fallen tree had caused. They had to slowly climb through limbs and branches as they tried to safely reach the amazing waterfall.

The path started to open up and the heat from the sun started to get to them, and soon they were all becoming even sweatier. Just as they were about to give up, they finally heard the gentle splash of water and saw the beautiful oasis. Before them was a small rocky cliff that was broken by a waterfall that fell down into a pool below. Around the edge of the cliff was more forest that shaded a lot of the pool, making the water look even more appealing in the heat.

"Wow." Kitty murmured.

Unable to believe their luck everyone looked at each other and stripped off all their clothes, undressing almost in unison. Jake ran into the water first and turned to see the girls let their hair down. They looked so beautiful.

Kitty took some time to wash her clothes in the water, erasing the evidence Jake had left on them. Marley walked over to her and whispered something in her ear. Kitty then grabbed one of Marley's hands and they started running into the water diving into it and swimming over to Jake under the surface.

He watched their hair flow out behind them under the water as their naked bodies glided under with their legs kicking them along, still holding hands. Eventually they broke the surface and both waded over to a rock nearby Jake. They pulled themselves out of the water and sat with their feet dangling in. A fine mist from the waterfall gently washed over their bodies, causing them to glisten in the sunlight. The fine mist turned into droplets, eventually running down their bodies in small streams as they sat in the cool shade relaxing.

"Beautiful." Jake said as much about the girls as the waterfall.

Kitty turned to Marley and gently put her hand on her cheek. She turned Marley's head to face hers and kissed her gently on the lips. Marley melted in Kitty's touch.

Jake sat back and smiled. While he wanted to be over there with them, it was too soon for him to be back in action, just yet. For once in his life he was content with just watching.

Kitty's hand slipped down Marley's body. She ran her hand over Marley's wet breast and squeezed it gently when she got there. In response, Marley ran a hand up Kitty's thigh towards her waist and Kitty's hips shot forward to meet Marley's hand.

Kitty gently spread her legs and said, "I want you. Please fuck me?"

Marley's fingers disappeared between Kitty's lower lips. She moved them in and out of Kitty's pussy as Kitty continued to rock her hips to Marley's explorations. They continued to kiss each other in their own little private world. Eventually the feeling of Marley's fingers inside of her caused Kitty to quickly cum.

After a brief rest, Kitty flashed a smile in Jake's direction before diving into the water. She resurfaced right in front of Marley, and spread the other girl's thighs. Kitty slowly lowered her head down to Marley's wet slit and Marley perked up when Kitty found what she was looking for.

Suddenly taking a deep breath, Marley bit her lip and looked directly at Jake as she scooted closer to Kitty's tongue. Marley grabbed one of her breasts and massaged it as she gave in to the moment.

Kitty's wet body shimmered in the sun with the water breaking against her sides. Her arms hugged Marley's waist as she feasted on Marley's goodness. Marley let out a yelp that echoed around the cavernous rocks as she closed her eyes, dropping her head backwards facing up to the sky.

Kitty bobbed in and out between Marley's thighs without wanting to give up. Under the water, Jake could see her ass sway gently in the light distorted by the water but still as perfect as ever. Kitty slid a hand from around Marley's waist and brought it up to Marley's pussy. Marley's eyes widened and her head snapped in Kitty's direction. Kitty fucked Marley with her fingers while sucking on Marley's clit, earning several moans from Marley's mouth. "Oh Kitty! Please Kitty! I want to cum!"

Marley pinched her nipple between her fingertips and then turned to meet Jake's eager gaze. She flashed him a dirty smile. She licked her lips as she saw Jake start to stroke his cock in anticipation of what they both knew was coming. Marley's face contorted with the beginning of a mammoth orgasm, and she held onto the back of Kitty's head with her free hand. Finally, she couldn't take it any more and she released a massive climax moaning loudly and continuously until there was nothing left. "OHHHHHH FFFFUCCCKKK KITTY!" She collapsed back on the rock behind her occasionally shuddering as she finally finished. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you…"

Slowly Kitty released her head from between Marley's legs and turned to Jake before slowly licking the two fingers she had been using to fuck Marley. Marley in the meantime sat back on the rock with her chest rising and falling as she came down. Then she slowly slipped off the rock into the water next to Kitty and kissed her sensually.

The sound of the waterfall filled the cavernous area until they broke apart and swam over to Jake smiling.

"That looked like fun," he said to them.

"It was." Kitty replied and climbed onto the rock on all fours next to kiss him.

Marley slipped underneath her to let Kitty lower her pussy to Marley's face. Instantly Jake felt Kitty react as their kiss went through bouts of passion until she couldn't take it any more and broke away. Kitty squirmed over Marley who wrapped her arms around Kitty's thighs holding on as she played. Kitty grabbed Jake's cock in her cold wet fingers and started stroking it.

The feeling was amazing as she grabbed it tightly as Marley brought her to another orgasm. It didn't take long before it consumed her body in waves causing her body to twist until she was done eventually pulling free from Marley.

Kitty slipped off the rock into the water while Marley turned and slipped up the rock next to straddled Jake. "Your turn," she said quietly as she slowly lowered her hips onto his hard shaft.

Jake felt Marley's tight warm pussy around his shaft as she took it all and started rocking back and forth. She pulled his head closer to her chest as he wrapped his hands around her ass. It didn't take long for Jake to climax. He shot a load deep inside Marley moaning in enjoyment holding her rhythm until he was done. She gently slowed down and remained holding him close, lost in the moment.

After a while she slipped off his cock and fell back into the water next to Kitty. Jake sat watching the girls. He just wanted to take a moment to watch them relax and appreciate everything that had happened. After he had done that, he entered the water and kissed each of them in turn.

"Imagine if we had done this a long time ago…" Jake broke the silence.

Kitty laughed. "We probably never would make it outside." she replied. "...and if we did, we still would be having sex."

"We'd fail out of school because we'd be too distracted by all the sex…" She dropped her head to Jake's shoulder and cuddled into him. "Really though… we were all too nervous about what the others would think. That's why we never acted on it," she said.

Jake pulled Marley close and kissed her again, "No need to be afraid any more ok?"

She smiled and kissed back. "No need to be afraid any more," she repeated.

Everyone got out of the water before Marley then went over to a rock where she had left her camera. She picked it up and smiled at the other two.

"...what were you doing?" Kitty asked curiously already knowing the answer.

"Making a little film" Marley replied. "I will give you a copy" Marley replied.

"Oh you better," Kitty said as they all walked back into the forest.

* * *

**to be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Cabin by the Lake**

**5**

* * *

After their hike to the waterfall, they decided to have a night out in town at the bar they were recommended. They had a relatively uneventful time on the hike back to the cabin. Each of them was a little too tired to have any more sexual adventures for the moment.

Jake showered when they got back, and then threw on some nice summer clothes before he grabbed a drink and turned on some music. He went out to the balcony to sit and watch the sunset. It wasn't long before Marley came out and joined him.

Marley's hair was tied back into a simple ponytail and she was dressed in a green skirt that flowed down to just above her ankles with a black tanktop. Also Jake could tell that her bra was of the pushup variety since the way it lifted up her breasts made them look even bigger.

Jake walked up to her and put an arm around her waist. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply feeling her breasts press against his chest. His hand rode down the small of her back to her ass where he gave it a gentle squeeze before slipping it up underneath her top and running over her warm bare skin.

Marley broke away and whispered gently against his ear, "Thanks for this weekend." They calmed down their bodies and sat down. "I don't feel any different you know," Marley continued from before. "I thought I would, but I don't. It was a magical way to lose my virginity though."

"Glad I could help," Jake said. "Hope it lived up to all YOUR fantasies," he added.

Marley went quiet. "Even better." A relaxed silence hung over the two of them as they listened to the noises of the lake. "I would consider myself a pro now…" she said suddenly. "I have had more sex this weekend than most people my age."

Jake laughed and then they heard Kitty moving around inside the cabin. "Almost ready?" Jake called out to her.

Kitty came out wrapped in just a towel and sat on Jake's lap with a big smile as her ass rubbed against him.

"Well I could just wear this…" she said opening up her towel to show both Marley and Jake her clean, naked body. "Or you could wait five more minutes until I get dressed."

"We can wait," Jake answered. "Wouldn't want you scaring people away."

Kitty punched him in the arm and got up to go get dressed. "No more sex for you then," she announced.

"Oh come on…" he replied. "I was joking."

"Oh alright, I will be back in a moment then," Kitty said as she went off dropping her towel at the doorway and walked inside naked, her hips swaying gently as she went to her room.

Marley laughed and took another drink. "Why didn't you ever make a move on me?" she asked taking Jake by surprise. "I know I asked already, but your answer didn't make any sense last time."

Jake turned to her and thought. "I suppose I was afraid," I replied still thinking about the question.

"Afraid of what?" she asked.

"I don't know…"

"It's just sex," she said suddenly.

"Says the girl who held on to her virginity." She was taken aback by that reply. "That's not fair…" Jake said feeling bad. "I was afraid that you didn't like me the same way, or of making a mistake and messing our friendship up." She looked at him and said nothing. "What would you have said if I asked you the same question?" he asked her.

She blushed and looked away. "I would have said the same thing I guess," she replied.

"It's all just a complicated mess. I am heading out of state in a couple of weeks, even after this... well... mind-blowing weekend where not just the two of us have hooked up, but all of us have," Jake said.

"Yeah…" was all she said in reply.

"Everything has worked out well considering," Jake said smiling. "Even in my dreams this situation got messy."

She laughed. "Mine too" Marley replied blushing. She took a deep breath and smiled. "Sorry, I don't know why I asked. Everything has just gone so fast and well... I just needed a moment to think about it all," she said.

"Its ok."

Kitty walked back out onto the balcony and looked at the two of them. Her hair was pushed back from her face with a headband exposing her gorgeous neck and she was wearing another dress, this time a baby blue dress with thin straps over her shoulders. The dress hugged her chest tightly in triangles over each breast joining together just below them as it fell down hugging her waist tightly before flowing freely down to her knees. She smirked knowing they could tell she wasn't wearing a bra underneath just to tease them both.

Kitty smiled and did a little spin showing off her dress. As the dress lifted up, Jake almost caught a glimpse of what was underneath, however she stopped spinning and the dress fell back down. "You two still have your clothes on…" she said laughing when she was facing them again. "I would have expected you two to be well and truly naked by now, fucking like rabbits while I was getting dressed."

Marley smiled. "We've done that already, you just took so long to get ready," she replied.

"Ouch," Kitty replied laughing.

"I think you look beautiful. Both of you," Jake said to them as he led them through the cabin to the door.

"Thank you…" Marley said shyly.

When they got to town, they found it was quite small, but quaint in an old-timey sort of way. It had all the important things that one needed: supermarket, pharmacy, post office, police station, gas station, bank, and a couple of bars. The streets were busy with people. They walked along the street bumping shoulders with lots of happy vacationers until they found the place the lesbians had told them about.

It looked busy inside but a waitress happily greeted them and took them to an open booth. The girls slid in on one side while Jake sat on the other looking across at them. After a moment the waitress came back and they ordered a round of drinks.

Jake looked across the booth to the girls and smiled. They looked happy.

"It's nice here" Marley said looked around. "I really needed this weekend," she continued. "Aside from the obvious benefits, it's also been so relaxing."

"Yeah it's great…" Jake jumped suddenly feeling something slip between his legs. He looked down and saw a bare foot sitting between them rubbing against his groin. Jake looked across the table at the two girls and found Kitty with an evil grin. "HEY," he said to her pushing her leg down. "Calm down."

"Oh come on," she replied. "I was just having some fun."

They sat back and drank the first round drinks reflecting on the weekend's events with each other and how weird it had been as the jukebox in the corner played a chorus of old classics and new hits. Before they knew it, they were several rounds in, and had really started to relax.

Jake sat there thinking about how he was going to miss them once he left. It has just started, but it would already have to end. Sure the girls would have each other still, but Jake wished this had all happened months ago because then he would have just gone to college in state like them. Jake would cherish this weekend forever, and he hoped to one day return to pick up where they left off here.

He quickly realized the girls were staring at him. "What?" he said.

"More sexy dreams?" Kitty asked.

Jake laughed. "Not this time. I was just thinking about how I wished this had happened sooner and how I don't want to go away now."

Marley pouted, looking sad. "Jake, it's okay. You will love it in New York, and we will be here when you come back: Thanksgiving, Christmas, summers..."

"Plus there's always phone sex…" Kitty replied as her foot went toward Jake's crotch again making him jolt.

They stayed, ate, and drank for a long time. After the kitchen closed, the lights dimmed and the tables were cleared away to open up a dance floor. Around the same time the three decided to explore the space some more.

Kitty soon felt the urge to go dance leaving Marley and Jake alone at the bar. Marley slid over to rest her head on Jake's shoulder while they watched Kitty fending off a barrage of guys trying to dance with her. They watched the losers being shot down knowing that Kitty was enjoying the attention as much as the game of fending them off.

Kitty's hips swayed gently to the music as her dress draped over her body swinging as she moved. She looked stunning as her hands went up behind her hair pulling it up as her hips moved before letting her hair fall back down as her arms raised up in the air while she danced.

Jake smiled knowing what was under the dress and knowing that he would certainly be seeing it later while those guys were going to go home alone.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Marley drunkenly said over the music. She looked at Jake for a moment as if she was waiting for him to say something. She bit her lip taking his hand gently. "Come with me," she eventually said standing up ready to go.

"Oh…" Jake replied realizing what was happening.

Marley stood up before sauntering off towards the bathroom. "You got some good looking girls there," the bartender said also watching Marley walk away. "Which one is yours?"

"Both." Jake walked off into the crowed not caring how the man would react to that truth. Jake turned a corner and saw two doors. Jake got confused because if Marley intended for them to hook up in the bathroom, she should have specified which one. He picked the door to the Ladies' Room, but saw several women turn from the mirror to look at him.

"HEY! GET OUT!" They all screamed.

"Sorry, wrong door."

"FUCKING PERVERT."

Jake opened the door to the Men's bathroom to find it empty. Even though it was old looking the bathroom looked and smelt clean. He turned to the stalls hoping Marley was in there and immediately saw her sitting down in one of them waiting for him.

"Second time lucky," he said walking into the stall. He closed the door behind him and took a look down at her. "What if I wasn't the first person who came in?" he asked her.

"Don't know…" she replied quickly.

Jake laughed and Marley stood up and kissed him, pushing his back against the door. He could taste the alcohol on her lips as their tongues played. She held tightly onto his face with her warm hands.

She broke away from the kiss and put her lips to his ear. "We don't have much time," she said. She pushed him back so that he sat down on the toilet. Then she undid his fly and pulled out his hard member from his pants.

She stepped forward and lifted her skirt up to show that she hadn't been wearing underwear. Then she straddled him over the hard erection and gently lowered herself letting it slide into her hot wet pussy. Jake held onto her waist feeling her body quiver as she lowered herself all the way down.

When Jake was all the way inside her, she kissed him more passionately than they ever kissed before. The world around them blurred into a haze as he felt her completely give herself to him at that moment.

Marley broke away and looked at him as she rested her arms behind his head on the wall holding herself up. "You're so big," she whispered as she started to rock her hips gently feeling him slide in and out.

"You're so wet," Jake whispered back as he held onto her waist sliding her tanktop up so he could feel her warm skin underneath.

Marley closed her eyes and started breathing heavily as her clit rubbed against his groin with every move just driving her crazy. Jake looked down to see her skirt was covering their legs, hiding what was happening underneath, and he felt strangely aroused at the sensation.

Marley gave me a warm smile as she leaned forward and kissed him passionately again as she started to rock her hips harder and faster. Jake pushed his hands higher feeling her bra and he pulled her top up even higher so he could see her perfect breasts bouncing around in front of his face. In response, Marley pulled one of her breasts out for him to take her nipple between his lips and suck gently as her climax started to build in her body.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and they heard two guys walk in talking to each other. Jake wanted to stop, but it was clear Marley was only more aroused by this, and she stared into his eyes with a sly smile while continuing to bounce on his cock. Jake felt her warm wet pussy gripping tightly onto his shaft as it slid inside her. She had to cover her own mouth to stop moaning so loudly, feeling the ecstasy intensify, holding back her climax for as long as possible.

"Dude, did you see that blonde on the dance floor with that blue dress?" One guy said as they stood at the urinal next to the stall Marley and Jake were in.

"Oh yeah, what I wouldn't do to get a chance to tap that…" the other guy replied laughing.

"I would fuck her until she begged to be fucked no more" the first guy said. "And then go in for more. Her body is so tight."

"Calm down dude, you wouldn't get a chance because she would still be tired from when I fucked her," the second guy replied. They both laughed.

Marley kissed Jake again as she pressed her body closer to his. He felt her breasts rubbing against his body.

"...and her friend, the brunette" the first guy continued.

"Oh dude, you know the shy ones are always freaky in the sack," the second guy replied. "And her tits awesome, not too big and not too small…"

"I bet she could suck a golf ball through a garden hose, as they say," the first guy said causing them both to laugh.

Jake felt bad Marley had to hear that, but she didn't seem to care. The comments had only turned her on further.

"Dude, that guy they were with is one lucky motherfucker. If I was with those girls I wouldn't leave my house. Imagine doing them both at the same time."

They laughed.

Marley bit her lip hard as Jake grabbed her nipple between his teeth and flicked the end of it with his tongue causing her body to jolt as she held back a cry.

"Dude" the first guy said. "In your dreams. As if that would ever happen." The laughed again as they washed their hands and left.

Marley moaned loudly after the door closed letting out her pent up tension. "OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT" she called out loudly. Jake felt his orgasm coming quickly along with Marley's and felt her body trembling as she started to climax. She ramped up her speed again.

Jake pulled away from her breast and looked at her at which point she leaned down, kissing him as her climax peaked and she came hard. At the same Jake felt his orgasm explode from his cock shooting a load deep inside Marley's pussy as her body shook and trembled giving muffled moans.

"FUCK," Jake said pulling away as they finished.

Marley slowly decreased the intensity of her thrusting and looked at Jake smiling as she sat there for a moment. They sat in silence for a moment before she kissed him passionately again. The kiss represented a culmination of everything that had happened. Jake had real feelings for this girl, and it was clear she had developed them for him as well.

Marley got up off his cock, stumbling a little from her drunkenness as she went and still coming down from orgasm. "I don't think I will be walking normal for a while…" she said as she slipped her breasts back into her bra and pulled her tanktop down adjusting her hair so no one would notice. "It's worth it though, I have always wanted to do that," she announced with a smile. Marley then knelt down and slipped Jake's shrinking shaft between her lips gently sucking it clean before standing up, turning, unlocking the door, and walking out of the bathroom.

Jake sat there for a moment still a little unable to believe what had just happened before coming back to reality. He jumped up and closed the stall door just as someone walked in. He pulled his pants up before flushing the toilet as if to suggest there was nothing strange going on before leaving to return to the girls.

Marley was on the dance floor this time dancing in the crowd and Kitty was sitting at the bar. Marley smiled to Jake as he walked passed her. "Kitty's turn," was all she said to him before turning away.

Jake slid up onto the chair next to Kitty and ordered another drink, the bartender gave a smile and a wink as he went off.

"Having fun?" Jake asked Kitty.

"No…" she said pouting. "No one wants to play with me."

Jake laughed. "That might have something to do with the fact that you rejected them all," he replied.

"I didn't want to play with _them_…" she said leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"Your turn is coming," he replied.

She smiled. "Well, in that case, then yes; I am having a good time," she replied almost bouncing in her seat. "How about you?"

"Oh yeah," he replied laughing.

"Marley needed some help in the bathroom did she?" she asked with a sly smile.

"Apparently."

The bartender returned with Jake's drink. "You're a lucky man." Kitty said to Jake, running her hand up the inside of his thigh as he took a sip.

"So it seems," he replied. "And it seems like we are pretty famous in here tonight."

Kitty laughed. "What?"

"I know a couple of guys who described in detail to each other in the bathroom what they would like to do to you."

She looked at Jake with a blank expression. "Where?" she said. "Did you get their numbers?"

"I only heard them," he replied. "Anyway, I was a little busy with your best friend."

She smiled turning back to watch Marley dancing on the dance floor. She watched Marley's body swaying to the music on the dance floor and thought about how much she had changed this weekend from the girl she first became friends with as Jake took another long sip of his drink. They sat at the bar watching for a while, talking about people around the place and playing _fuck, marry, kill_.

Kitty turned to Jake after a while and smiled. "Are you almost ready?" she asked.

"Yeah I think so."

Kitty slid off her seat and went over to Marley on the dance floor and talked to her before both girls came back. Jake put an arm around each girl and walked out of the bar to massive stares from everyone there.

When outside the three all burst out laughing. The street was almost empty as the cooler night air had come. It was a nice change from the hot sweaty interior of the bar. When they started down the dark road back to the cabin, Jake watched the girls as they walked in front of him, lit up in flares of moonlight through the trees.

"Want to see if anyone is still down on the beach?" Marley asked.

"Sure," Jake replied.

We walked down to the beach and saw that there were still parties far down along the beach, however the area near them was clear. Jake looked at the girls wondering if they were still up for it or were thinking twice. Without saying anything Marley slipped off her skirt and panties and then pulled up her top and slipped out of her bra before running naked down to the water.

"I suppose that answer's that question then," Jake said under his breath.

"Strange girl that one, I would never have guessed in a million years she would be like this," Kitty replied smiling proudly. "We've created a monster."

Jake laughed as he started to get undressed as Kitty stepped in front of him resting her back against the front of his body as she gently started swaying. "What were you saying about my turn?" she asked.

Jake suddenly became worried of people watching them, but no one really was. He looked down as Kitty began to pull her dress up at the front and slip her hand down the front of her panties while she rubbed her ass against his groin causing an erection to build up. Kitty started playing with herself and her body started to rock against Jake's.

Jake reached up and slipped a hand down the top of her dress and brushed her breast with his fingertips. He felt her tight nipple as he kissed her neck gently and Kitty sighed heavily as she pushed her body harder against his cock.

Jake slipped a dress strap off her shoulder letting it fall down the arm that was playing with her pussy as he continued to tease her hard nipple between his fingers. He let his hand drag across her chest to her other breast pulling the dress off her other shoulder as well.

Kitty started breathing heavily. She slipped her hand out of her panties and reached down behind her into Jake's underwear and letting his erection spring free. Then she slid her dress up at the back letting his shaft nestle between her ass cheeks.

Jake reached down and grabbed the fabric of her panties and slipped them down her legs before feeling her body wiggle as she tried to hold back her urges. She grabbed his shaft and directed it towards her asshole where she gently held the tip against it until Jake slid slowly in. He felt it tighten and twitch around his cock as she moaned.

Jake pulled her hips hard against him feeling her ass cheeks squeezing his cock. He held that position for a moment feeling Kitty squirm and relax into the sensation. Reaching up her body, he grabbed her nipple again as he gently rocked his hips back and forth sliding in and out of her ass.

Kitty moaned again as she reached down and started playing with her clit, rubbing it gently as she built up her climax. With her other hand she reached back behind her holding Jake's free hand.

Jake kissed her neck gently causing her to moan and to slip her ass back hard against him, pushing his erection deeper inside her. With one final hard thrust, Kitty came in Jake's arms. Her dress was bunched up around her waist and Jake felt every twist and turn her body made around his shaft while she climaxed.

Jake kept thrusting, trying to cum himself, but then Kitty stepped forward and he slipped out of her ass, whereby she dropped her dress down her legs and ran to the water. "Save that load for later. You're DEFINITELY going to need it."

Jake stood on the beach smiling as his hard erection cooled in the night air. "TEASE," he called out to her as he ran after her into the water.

Kitty was laughing as Jake swam up to her and Marley in the water.

Marley said as he arrived, "I needed this, it was hot in that bar."

"Sure" Kitty laughed. "That's the reason."

Marley laughed as she splashed the water over her body and then splashed Kitty. They all swam around cooling their hot bodies and calming down.

"I'm really going to miss you" Kitty announced suddenly.

"Huh?" Jake replied taken off guard.

"I said I am going to miss you," she repeated. "This weekend has been lovely and… I know playful bickering is part of our thing, but in all honesty, I really … _like_ you."

"Me too," Marley announced as well. She went up behind Kitty and wrapped her in her arms, sharing the sadness with her.

"Girls…" Jake said. "I still have time before I go… and I will be back."

"We know. But it still sucks this happens and then you have to go," Marley announced.

"We're ok…" Kitty said with a sniff. "We're just a little sad."

"I am too," Jake announced suddenly feeling overwhelmed. The silence was heavy over the lake. The girls went over and hugged Jake.

"Come on guys we're all still here so let's make the most of this weekend" Marley said finally.

"We'll be okay," Jake said.

"We know," Kitty replied. "Just don't forget about us."

"I really don't think that's possible," he replied. "Come on… lets go back up to the cabin."

They broke away from each other and waded over to the shore collecting their clothes and running up to the cabin hoping no one would notice them along the way. When they all got back to the house and opened the door, they fell inside onto each other on the floor as the door closed. A roar of laughter filled the cabin.

"Oh shit!" Marley said catching her breath as she came down. "That was fun…" They all laughed as they came down from the adrenaline rush.

"This has been a great weekend," Jake said to them.

"Its not over yet," Marley replied as she got up pulling Kitty up with her.

"Make us something while we go get changed…" Kitty then said as the girls walked off leaving Jake on the cold floor with a pile of clothes.

Jake got up and slipped clothes on his now dry body as he went and opened a window letting the night air in. He looked out at the lake and smiled knowing he would never forget this trip and he would cherish it forever. He went to the stereo and turned it on and went into the kitchen pouring a strong drink of whatever was sitting around for everyone.

Then, Kitty called out, "Jake" she asked. "Can you come give us a hand?"

Jake laughed at their feeble attempt to be subtle and picked up the drinks and went to the bedroom. When he got there though he wasn't prepared for what he was seeing and almost dropped the drinks on the floor.

Kitty's bedroom had been transformed: candles had been lit and were sitting all around bathing everything in the warm light. He saw the window was open and the curtains were swaying gently in the wind giving everything a very peaceful and relaxing feel. Standing in front of Jake were both the girls dressed in some of the most amazing lingerie he had ever seen, smiling nervously waiting for his reaction.

"Wow," he said as he put the drinks down on a table before dropping them looking the girls up and down.

Kitty was wearing a black teddy that hung around her back and was tied gently at the front of her chest between her breasts, hanging down her body to her thighs. Underneath she only had on a pair of black panties that hugged her pussy tightly to the point Jake could see each of her lips pressing against the fabric between her legs. As he looked up, he saw her nipples behind the semi-see-through fabric begging for attention. Her hair was hanging free around her head swaying lightly as she twisted her upper body from side to side smiling shyly. It was the most nervous he had ever seen her, which caught Jake a little off guard seeing as how she was normally so confident.

Jake looked over at Marley and saw was wearing a white corset that hugged her chest so tightly her breasts looked huge as they tried to escape out over the top. Around her waist she had a tight pair of white satin panties on that matched the corset. Her brown hair was dangling over her shoulders and hanging down her front. In contrast to Kitty, she stood relaxed.

Jake was speechless. Both girls looked amazing.

"Turns out we both packed for a_ Special Occasion,_" Marley laughed as she spun around letting me see her whole body. "You know… just in case."

"I wish I had brought something now," Jake said, feeling slightly stupid standing in plain shorts and a t-shirt.

Kitty smiled and stepped forward putting her lips to his ear. "Oh you brought something we both want, don't worry about that," she said as she ran her hand over his crotch. Jake felt his erection building against her hand as she pressed against it feeling it grow. "Doesn't that make you feel like a special man?"

Kitty slipped her hand over the front of his shorts and pulled them off. Marley stepped forward and took his hand gently leading him to the bed, grabbing his shirt and pulling it up and over his head. The girls smiled as they stood next to each other, watching Jake's shaft harden under their gaze.

Kitty bit her lip and knelt down to slip his manhood into her mouth while Marley crawled up to him and kissed him passionately. Jake let his hand slide down Marley's side as she kissed him, and he ran it across the front of her tight panties. He felt the soft fabric pull her ass into the most amazing shape. Their soft fabric slid under his hand over the curves of her body until he slid his fingers down between her legs. Marley moaned behind the kiss as she pushed her body harder against his.

Meanwhile Kitty's lips felt amazing around his shaft and as Jake broke away from the kiss with Marley to look down and watch the teddy gently swing back and forth as Kitty moved.

After a moment, Marley sat back on the corner of the bed. Jake watched as she spread her legs while she faced him before she slowly ran her hands up her thighs towards her panties. When she got there she bit her lip and she gently rubbed the outside of her panties while she watched Kitty suck Jake's cock.

Jake looked back down at Kitty who hand one hand up under her teddy playing with her nipple as she slipped his now completely erect shaft deep into her mouth. Out of the corner of his eye Jake saw Marley slowly slip her panties to one side revealing her bare pussy and slipped her middle finger down between her lips over her clit and inside herself.

Jake turned and watched her gently rock her body as her finger slipped in and out of her pussy, glistening as it came out before slipping back in for more. After a moment, she slipped a second finger in and closed her eyes feeling the ecstasy build within her body.

Kitty's tongue ran over Jake's shaft, massaging it as it slipped in and out of her mouth. She too ran a free hand up the inside of her thighs and then down into her tight panties to finger herself. She grabbed his cock quickly with her other hand and started stroking it as she slipped just the tip of it in and out of her mouth. Jake's body quivered as she felt the new sensation and saw Kitty looking up and smiling behind her eyes seeing he was enjoying himself.

Kitty pulled his shaft out of her mouth and looked at it covered in her saliva swinging in front of her face. "Much better," she said. "Now hold tight." She stood up and walked over to Marley and knelt up on the bed kissing her as Marley continued to play with herself. Marley sat forward and her free hand went between Kitty's legs to finger into her wet slit as well. Kitty moaned through the kiss feeling Marley's fingers slip in as she rocked her hips feeling them explore her.

Jake moved to kneel between Marley's legs. He kissed up her thigh as she slid her fingers out from her slit. Reaching forward he removed her panties and leant forward to run his tongue through her wet slit, tasting her. Marley broke from her kiss with Kitty and to watch him.

Jake closed his eyes and ran his tongue between her wet lips again getting to her clit. He took it gently between his lips and sucked it, sending her body on fire as her hand grabbed his head and held him down.

Kitty pulled her teddy off and stood up a little as she brought her breasts to Marley's mouth. Marley sat up and sucked on one, to which Kitty squirmed and let out a moan.

Jake felt Marley's body start to squirm more against his tongue, indicating her climax was coming. He reached up and slipped two fingers into her tight pussy while keeping his tongue attacking her hard clit. Marley responded by releasing Kitty's nipple with a large slurping noise and moaning loudly until she couldn't take it any more and came in a shuddering climax.

Marley gave me a tired smile as she came down from her climax and pulled her fingers from Kitty's pussy. Kitty hadn't cum so Jake walked around behind Kitty and grabbed her waist and rolling her onto her back. He grabbed Kitty's panties and slid them down before pulling her ass to the edge of the bed and slipping his hard shaft into her pussy.

Kitty moaned as she felt his shaft slide in and fill her. She looked up at him standing over her holding one of her legs up against his body as he slipped all the way. Kitty grabbed one of her breasts and pinched the nipple as Jake built up speed. Kitty started yelling as Jake slipped in and rubbed her g-spot sending a tingling sensation through her entire body. Her smooth leg pressed against his body and he kissed her calf gently.

Then, Marley appeared holding Kitty's vibrator that Jake had found in the car. Marley looked at them with a smile before turning it on and slipping it in between her legs moaning instantly as she felt the sensation take hold. Jake looked down and watched Kitty's tight body rock and bounce as he felt his climax building and seeing that hers was too.

It wasn't long before Kitty soon came, screaming as she rode her climax to completion. Jake pulled out of her just before he came so he could release his whole load onto her sweaty body as she lay there in front of him. She moaned as it hit her body.

Jake looked over at Marley who sat forward with the toy still buried between her thighs and kissed him passionately as he felt her body quiver as a second climax took hold of her body.

She broke away from the kiss and sat down next to Kitty. Kitty slowly started to rub Jake's cum over her body looking lustfully at the others, enjoying every moment. Marley leant forward and ran her tongue up Kitty's glistening chest from her stomach to her breasts, over her neck, and up her chin to her lips where they kissed again. "I borrowed your vibrator," she said after.

"Would be the first time we shared something," Kitty replied with a giggle.

Jake knelt between Kitty's legs and started sucking on her hard clit. Kitty's body arched, unable to control her reaction. Kitty started moaning loudly as another orgasm quickly built as she rode the oncoming wave. After a moment, Kitty came suddenly with a violent shake as her juices soaked Jake's face.

As soon as Jake stood up, Marley exclaimed, "MY GOD," and pointed at his cock. "Does that thing ever give up?"

"Apparently not," he replied. "Is that a problem?"

She smiled. "Nope," she said. "Not at all."

Jake walked over to her and kissed her as she pulled him close. He reached around her back and untied the strings holding her corset together and pulled it apart letting it slip off. He pulled away from the kiss and threw the corset across the room before looking down at her pale naked lying in front of him and spreading her legs.

He knelt between her legs with his erection begging for action. As he slipped his shaft into her wet pussy, he felt her body eagerly push back feeling take him all the way in. Marley locked eyes with Jake as he thrust his hips forward.

Then Marley rolled them over to get on top to start riding him hard. Jake reached up and grabbed her breasts in his hands as she rocked her hips harder and faster on his erection. She leant forward so Jake could suck on her nipple. After a moment, Marley sat back up upright feeling the full length of his shaft inside her and moaning loudly.

Kitty sat up put her nipple in Jake's mouth, moaning in delight as he took hold of it. Jake looked down her and saw Kitty was frantically fucking herself with the vibrator as Marley rode him.

Jake suddenly felt Marley's pussy tightened around his shaft as she tried to make a noise but nothing came out. Marley squeezed her breasts daring not move as she savored the moment her climax hit. Her orgasm consumed her body and caused her muscles to quiver as she climaxed.

When it subsided, she finally let go of her breasts and fell forward onto Jake's chest breathing heavily with his shaft still inside her. Slowly she slipped off, while Kitty saw Jake was still hard. She took him back in her mouth, and bit by bit she took more of it in while still fucking herself with the vibrator. It didn't take long for both of them to start climaxing. Kitty slipped his shaft out of her mouth as he released a load for her. Marley joined her in finishing him off until their faces were covered in cum.

Kitty leaned over Jake's body and kissed Marley for a few minutes while they relaxed and cleaned each other's faces. Then the girls cuddled into him in the candlelight and eventually all fell asleep completely content.

* * *

**to be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Cabin by the Lake**

**6**

* * *

Jake awoke the next morning to the warm morning sunlight bathing the room. He rolled over to see Marley on one side and Kitty on the other, both still asleep. The candles from last night had gone out and a breeze was blowing through the open window. Marley and Kitty's hair was scattered all across the bed's pillows. Marley's head was tucked under his shoulder and Kitty's knee was lying across his body.

Jake's stomach rumbled and he realized how hungry he was. Also, he needed to get up to go to the bathroom. Jake carefully slipped out from between the girls and out of bed so as not to wake them. After freshening up in the bathroom, he walked through the house and realized how much cleaning needed to be done before they left.

"Leaving," Jake thought to himself, "the weekend really is over." As he looked out across the lake, Jake saw people were already out on the lake enjoying the morning light and getting the most out of the day before having to go home.

Jake walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. But then he nearly jumped out of his skin when a pair of hands wrapped around him from behind.

"Morning…" said Kitty sleepily.

"Morning." Jake replied and pulled Kitty into a warm embrace.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

"Very well," he replied. "You?"

"Same," she replied. She looked down and laughed. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "Did you take a blue pill last night or something?"

Jake looked down at his morning wood. "No, it's just how it is in the morning," he replied.

Kitty smiled and pushed him up against the kitchen counter before pushing her warm naked body up against him. "Now where were we?" Quietly Jake slipped his shaft between her legs to brush against her slit. Kitty brought her hand down to start playing with her clit.

Kitty's heart raced as Jake ran his hands up her torso and over her nipples to feel them harden under his touch. She moaned. Her fingers wrapped around his shaft as she slipped it further between her legs to rub herself against it.

Jake pulled Kitty into a powerful kiss before grabbing her and spinning her around. He lifted her up onto the edge of the kitchen counter where he pushed his cock into her pussy. Jake pushed all the way in, feeling his body press up against hers, and their sexual desires took over.

Kitty moaned and wrapped her legs around Jake feeling him thrust in and out. Kitty moaned loudly as she felt him thrust in deep, grab her hips, and pull her hard against his waist to slip in even deeper. She grabbed him tighter to feel every movement he made as she rested her head against his neck. She occasionally would bite down on it to stifle her moans.

With every thrust she let out a small yelp until she couldn't take it any more and reached down between her legs to frantically rub her clit. Kitty's body twitched as she felt her orgasm come. Jake couldn't take it any more either. At that moment, Kitty pushed back hard against his thrusts and she rubbed her clit faster pushing her over the edge. Kitty's climax brought Jake's with it and he shot a load deep into her pussy.

Jake moaned and pulled Kitty closer feeling her skin against his as his cock twitched one final time finishing his climax. He pulled out and stood there for a moment watching Kitty catch her breath in front of him.

Then, Jake, at first, thought Kitty was laughing to herself, but upon closer inspection, he saw that she was actually crying. "I don't want you to leave Jake," she said quietly to him through her tears. "I've never felt this way about anyone before; it's more than just sex for me. If you leave I'll be alone."

"No you won't." A voice from the other side of the kitchen spoke up. Marley stood there completely naked but with a concerned look on her face. "You are amazing," she spoke to Kitty. "Plus this weekend isn't over yet."

Marley walked up to Kitty and kissed her passionately on the lips while her hand slowly ran down the side of Kitty's body feeling her warm skin. Kitty's body relaxed under the touch of Marley's fingers. She let go of her sadness as Marley slowly kissed her down her body towards her pussy.

Jake took a step back and watched as Kitty spread her legs to give Marley access to her wetness. Kitty cried out in ecstasy as Marley's head tucked in between Kitty's thighs and she started licking Jake's cum from Kitty.

Kitty moaned in delight, feeling Marley exploring her body. Soon, Kitty seemed to be ready to climax again and pulled Marley's head closer as her thighs squeezed against either side of Marley's head. Kitty's breathing increased as she started to scream before crying out loudly as she came a second time that morning, this time for Marley.

Marley pulled away after what seemed like forever and looked at an exhausted Kitty, satisfied at her achievement. Then she turned to Jake and ran her hands over her chest feeling her sensitive skin, pinching her nipples, and smiling. Jake looked down to see that his erection had already returned.

Marley walked up to him and pressed her warm body against his. She reached down, grabbing his cock and running her hands up and down it. Jake felt her delicate hands gently bring him back to full hardness. Marley knelt down in front of him and slipped his cock between her soft wet lips.

As she built up speed, her brown hair swayed gently with the movement. Marley's breasts bobbed and jiggled as well, brushing up against his legs when she got close, tickling him.

Then she started playing with her clit, enjoying herself as she kept sucking on Jake's cock.

Kitty had recovered from her orgasms and retrieved the vibrator from the bedroom while Jake and Marley were occupied. When she returned, Kitty quietly knelt behind Marley and slipped it up and into the other girl's pussy on it highest setting. Marley wasn't expecting it and completely lost her mind. Kitty pushed it in deeper and started gently kissing Marley's neck from behind.

Marley picked up her pace of Jake's cock thanks to the wonderful sensations Kitty was giving her. Jake was mesmerized by what he was seeing in front of him and really couldn't believe it was happening.

Marley's body started to shake as she rode an orgasm. Kitty reached around and grabbed Marley's breasts with one hand playing with them as she continued to hold vibrator underneath her. Marley couldn't take it any longer, dropped Jake's cock, and pushed hard down on the vibrator feeling it deep inside her climaxing body.

Marley tiredly gave Kitty a big kiss and gently offered up Jake's cock to share with her. After some dual licking and sucking, Jake jerked himself to finish into Kitty and Marley's open and waiting mouths before him. The girls swallowed, laughed, and slowly stood up bracing themselves against each other.

"Who's first in the shower?" Marley asked suddenly.

"How about we all go together?" Kitty said.

Everyone agreed and headed to the bathroom. The girls turned on the water, slipped in behind the shower curtain, and stood under the water letting it wash down their bodies. Jake watched the water wetting their hair and running down their skin around their chests and continuing down to their already wet pussies. Their bodies glistened in the light as the room filled with steam.

Kitty and Marley eventually turned and looked at Jake. "You coming?" Kitty said with a smile. That snapped Jake out of his daze and he slipped into the shower between the girls.

"I am going to wash my hair," Marley announced. "So can you keep Kitty busy?"

Kitty smiled as she stepped up to Jake and seductively bared her naked back to him. Jake reached for some soap and began washing Kitty all over her body. He felt her tight muscles react to his touch. Her nipples were still hard and he squeezed them between his fingers. When she was sufficiently lathered, she turned back around and kissed him. Eventually Kitty took her hands and held Jake tightly, just hugging him smiling contently as the two of them recalled how fantastic the weekend had been.

After a moment Kitty pulled away and Jake felt Marley take his hand and pull him to her under the showerhead. She kissed him passionately. He could smell her fruity wet hair which she had spent time washing. Her wet body pressed against his and she said, "I think you need help washing this…" she whispered in his ear grabbing his cock and running her soapy hands over it. It felt fantastic.

Marley stepped back and Jake got another look at her perfect body. He grabbed the soap and started soaping down her body just like he had done to Kitty earlier, however the whole time she continued to stroke his shaft, making it hard to concentrate.

As he pushed Marley up against the wall and ran his hands over her breasts, her soapy hands jerked his shaft harder. Marley knelt down and brought his cock to her lips. She delightfully swallowed everything he could give for the second time that day. "There you go," she said hugging him afterwards.

Kitty walked over and finished washing Marley. Jake watched their two glistening bodies as g Marley and Kitty kissed under the shower. They all stood under the water for what seemed like forever, content and relaxed letting the water wash over them.

Eventually Jake made the first move and got out of the showered to retrieve towels for everyone. Kitty and Marley broke apart and took a towel each.

"Now what?" Marley asked.

"Unfortunately now we have to clean up and go home," Kitty replied full of obvious sadness.

Hours later, as the three stood at the door to the cabin locking up, they all gave into the fact that this amazing weekend together had come to an end. Jake looked at the girls and forced a smile as Kitty locked the door.

Everyone stood outside and took one last look at the cabin and the lake before getting into the car. Marley drove again while Kitty sat in the back seat with Jake. Unlike the trip out that was full of sexual fantasies for Jake, the trip back was very calm. Kitty slept the whole way snuggled in Jake's arms while he and Marley chatted about random things all the way home.

As they pulled up outside Jake's house, they all sat awkwardly in the car for a moment waiting for someone to make the first move. "Well, this is me," Jake said.

Kitty stretched out and woke up. She looked at Marley and then at Jake. She thought about saying something but didn't know what was left to say.

Jake still hesitated. "Want to come in?" he asked them.

"I should really get home," Marley said.

"Yeah, me too. My mom's probably already pacing nervously on the front porch," Kitty joked.

Before he got out of the car, Jake gave both Kitty and Marley one final passionate kiss. Finally, Jake stood in the street smiling as he watched the two girls drive away.

Kitty started to drive since it was her car after all. After a few awkward and quiet moments, Marley spoke up, "Do you think we can see him again before he leaves?"

"Oh I'm sure," Kitty replied and that made Marley smile. "I just don't know if there can be any more of what happened at the cabin."

Marley's smile became a frown. "But why?"

"It ended on a good note. Do you really want to risk tarnishing those memories?" Kitty gripped the steering wheel tighter, like she was trying to focus on convincing herself as well as Marley.

"But what if I don't want it to end?"

"It has to." Kitty stared out at the road and not Marley. "Jake is leaving."

"But we're not…" Marley swallowed nervously. "You and I could always…" Kitty's eyes snapped to Marley next to her and Marley decided not to finish that sentence, "Never mind."

"Wait, Marley… Do you really mean it?" Kitty's expression softened.

"Well yeah. You're my best friend. You made me feel things this weekend I could never have imagined." Marley look at Kitty with earnestness in her eyes.

"So does that mean we should like... go on a date or something?"

Marley reached over and took Kitty's hand. "I'd like that."

Kitty squeezed Marley's hand and smiled at her. "Wow."

* * *

**THE END**

_Short little update to finish a short little fic. Thank you for all the reviews. I have a lot of ideas for future stories involving a lot of different characters in a lot of different relationships, so stay tuned._


End file.
